Goodbye Isn't Forever
by SasuSaku993
Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents in a car crash and memory loss Sakura is adjusting to her new life with her adopted parents. They moved to a new area called Kanoha and she's now attending school there is just one catch it's a school for vampires. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents and memory loss in a car crash two years ago Sakura has adpated to living with her foster parents. They moved to Konoha and now Sakura is attending Konoha prep, theres just one catch though this is a school for vampires and humans so they can mingle together. Sakura meets Sasuke and his friends and learns some dark secrets that are the key to unlocking her past, without it she might not have a future. As if highschool wasn't bad enough she now struggles to remember things from her past life and deal with the threat that claimed her life before. Not to mention she's falling for the gorgeous vampire prince Uchiha Sasuke. Whats a girl to do?

* * *

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-**

Ugh, a figure in the bed groaned and hit the snooze button. Rolled over and went back to sleep.

10 Minutes later

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE- CRASH!**

A small hand shot out and slammed into the offending noise maker silencing it forever.

The door to the bedroom opened and a woman entered and took notice of the destroyed alarm clock. Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to be nicer to your alarm clock when turning it off? You've killed another one, now come on get out of bed or you'll be late for your first day at a new school!

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I tossed the covers back and got up from the bend and went to my bathroom. I reached over and turned the water so it would warm up. I stepped under the stream and let the warm water wake me up completely.

I washed my hair and body then got out. I went into my walk in closet and scanned the racks and rows of clothes looking for the perfect outfit for the first day of school. (Even though it's not everyone's first day just mine)The cool thing about my new school? Seniors get to wear whatever they want, Freshmen, Sophomore's, and Junior's has to wear the uniform.

I grabbed my white skinny ripped skinny jeans, my pink sparkly tights, my pink and white t-shirt that says "I'm not anti-social I just hate you" with an emoticon smiling evilly. I grab my dark pink ballet flats.

Heading back into my bathroom I turned my straightener and hairdryer on. I dried my waist length hair and then straightened it.

That's one thing about me. My hair is pink and no it's not dyed it's natural. I was told it was a family trait but I wouldn't know because I'm adopted. My parents were killed in a crash two years ago and i don't remember what they look like anymore.

As if that wasn't bad enough I was in another car crash two years ago, this time I was hurt and now I suffer from amnesia. I have no prior memories before the crash. It took a long time for me to trust the people who had raised me, at the time they were complete strangers to me. I applied eyeliner, mascara, white eye shadow, and my favorite pink lip gloss.

I grabbed my school bag, glancing at the clock I noticed I needed to leave now. School starts in twenty minutes and it'll take me ten to get there. Dashing downstairs I grabbed a piece of toast, pecked my dad on the cheek, hugged my mother, grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

My baby sat in the driveway waiting for me, I love my car it's gorgeous. It's a pink dusty rose Ferrari. This one hasn't even been released on the market yet, but my dad pulled some strings and got me one for my birthday two days ago.

I hooked up my I-pod to my stereo and scrolled through the songs, looking for one when my phone rang. An unfamiliar number flashed. Hello? I asked after fishing it from my pocket.

"May I speak to a …. Haruno Sakura please"?

"Speaking, may I ask who is calling? Oh, I'm sorry this is Shizune, secretary to headmistress Tsunade of Konoha High? Oh, hello what can I do for you Shizune-San? I just wanted to let you know to stop by the office when you arrived on campus this morning. Sure thing see you soon".

I resumed my search for a song before choosing "Good Girl", I love this song a lot so I sang along with the lyrics until I arrived at the school. The building came into sight a few minutes later. Wow the school is bigger than my last one, not surprising considering I lived in a boarding school that doesn't accept many students.

I found a spot to park pretty quickly, it was next to a sleek black Lamborghini. "Nice car" I thought as I got out, not even realizing its occupants were still in the car and watching me. I hit the lock button and waited listening for the cute little chirp it makes when I lock it.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

"Shut up Dobe you're annoying, it's too early in the morning for you to be shouting". I was about to say more when a quiet rumbling purr interrupted me drawing my attention to what was approaching.

"Dude check out that car! That's the new Ferrari the one that hasn't even hit the market yet"! Now that got my attention we watched waiting for the driver to exit. The door finally swung open and a female stepped out.

The girl was beautiful.(never mind the fact that she's abusing the color pink) The girl has pink hair, Neji said from the backseat. "Who has pink hair? Does she love the color so much she had to change her hair color"? Shikamaru said from the back seat waking up and looking around sleepily. "She looks so much like…. SHUT UP DOBE"! I snarled at him so he wouldn't finish the thought we were all thinking. That was different then saying it out loud, it hurt too much to put it out in the air.

"Leave it be okay? She's dead as in never coming back". As I said this I was thrown in to my memories of my most precious person. It still hurt to know that when it came down to it I had failed to protect her and she'd been taken from me forever. She had given her life so the rest of us could escape from that monster. He never wanted her so he'd killed her in cold blood for letting us escape.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I stepped into the brightly lit office and took notice of the lady working her way through a stack of papers. I cleared my throat and said "excuse me" to get her attention. She had short black hair cut into a cute pixie style. She looked up at me with kind black eyes and a warm smile. "Yes what can I do for you Miss ..? I'm Sakura Haruno, we spoke on the phone a short while ago. I believe you're Shizune-san? Oh yes, please follow me".

She nocked once on a door that said Tsunade Shinju Headmistress. She nocked once before opening the door and saying in here Sakura-san. "Please just Sakura will do being called san makes me twitch". She laughed before I entered and closed the door behind me with a quiet click.

A woman with honey colored hair separated into two low pigtails and almond shaped amber eyes looked up at me questioningly. "Yes what is it ? Is there a problem or do you need something"?

"I'm the new student, Haruno Sakura"? Surprise and recognition flared in her eyes as she waved me forward and told me to sit down. "Oh yes welcome to my school! I am Tsunade Senju, headmistress to Konoha prep. Let me give you a bit of information about the school and your timetable".

"This is no ordinary school, it is a very special kind of school. Let me elaborate. Have you ever heard any legends about vampires"? I nodded my head in agreement. "Well, vampires are _real_ and a good many attend this school. Including the prince of _all_ vampires. He keeps the others in line as well as protects the humans who go here as well".

The humans all easily interact with the vampires of this school, some of your classes are even instructed by vampires. I am a vampire as well, but not to worry I won't hurt you and neither will any of the others.

I looked at her in disbelief, "your joking right? This is some sort of joke right"?

"No Sakura, I'm not joking, now here is your timetable and locker assignment. Class starts soon please head to your homeroom now. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day would you? Also please take this slip, have all your teachers sign it then return it to Shizune at the end of the day".

"Good luck". She dismissed me from her office with a smile and a wave of her hand. I smiled to Shizune as I left the front office. People were still hanging around the halls but I didn't pay them any attention. I was too busy studying the papers I had been given, so I didn't see the other person step in front of me.

A pair of slender arms grasped my shoulders and shoved me violently back. I wasn't expecting it and I lost my balance and fell on my back, hard.

"Fuck", I said as my breath left in a whoosh. I saw a girl with red hair and glasses loom over me with a sneer on her face.

"Watch where you're going pink _fake_ haired bitch"! She spit at me. I was pissed now. I was willing to let the fact that she'd pushed me down go, but she took it too far when she insulted my hair. (Which I'm extremely proud of by the way, I used to hate it before I found out my mother had also had pink hair)

I saw red as I calmly slid my bag off my shoulder and stood up. I got in her face then, invading her personal space.

_ "No_ one insults my hair Slut"! I punctuated my last word with a harsh slap to her face. The sharp sound echoed in the now quiet hallway. Her head moved to the side with the force of my hand a little bit. When she turned back to face me a red imprint of my hand shone back at me like a beacon. (it actually goes with her hair!)

"How dare you touch me"! She said then lunged at me knocking me back to the ground as she jumped on me landing weak punches and slaps.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked harshly trying to get her off of me. She landed a particularly hard slap on my face. Her nails dragged across my cheek slicing it open and drawing blood.

Her eyes flashed and her expression changed from one of hostility to hunger. I don't know where her strength and speed came from, but suddenly my arms were pinned above my head as she bent towards my neck.

I felt something sharp flash across the point in my neck were my pulse beat rapidly. Then the pain came, it felt like needles were being shoved into my skin as she bit down. I heard noises one was a greedy sucking/gulping sound the other was a high pitched scream of agony. With a jerk I realized it was mine.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

We were sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring, listening to the Dobe go on and on about _ramen_, when a when a sweet smell drifted to us. Not a second later screams followed of intense pain followed the smell.

"What the hell is going on"? I jumped up followed by Neji, Shikamaru, and the Dobe to find the sound and smell.

The closer we got the louder the screams and the stronger the smell became. Why is it so familiar to me? It was blood that we smelled but the loud screams drove the bloodlust away.

Finally we reached a hallway where a loose group of people gathered. They saw us and immediately scattered in all directions. Giving us a perfect view of what was happening on the ground. The screams finally cut off and the only thing that could be heard was Karin drinking her blood. She was sitting on the girl's stomach and bent at her neck.

"Shit, she's forcibly drinking her blood"! Neji cursed, if it's not the victim's choice the pain is unbearable.

The closer we got the better I could see them. The girl Karin was sitting on was wearing ripped white skinny jeans pink tights and ballet flats. Her arms were pinned above her head in one of Karin's. The girls _pink _hair was splayed messily on the ground.

The girl's body started to convulse in wild spasms. Somehow she was still conscious and fighting back. If Karin drinks to much more of her blood she will kill her. She needs to be stopped now, I need do something before it's too late to help her.

I put on a burst of speed and quickly closed the distance between me and Karin. I grasped her around the waist and yanked her up and away from the pink haired girl, Karin snarled and tried to hang on.

Karin enough you're going to kill her, LET GO! She snapped back to her senses and released the girl. I tossed Karin over to Neji who restrained her in case she tried anything funny. She didn't fight back or protest she just hung there in shock.

I bent down and examined the girl in front of me, she had a shallow cut across her cheek, and blood slowly trickled out of it in small streams. Bending down till by mouth was level with the cut my tongue snaked out and licked it. The skin closed back up not even leaving so much as a scar.

Blood stained her pink and white shirt. She was as white, her eyes were a dull green and were gaining a glassy look. She was on the verge of dying from blood loss. No time to get Tsunade, bringing my wrist up to my mouth I bit down after my teeth lengthened and sharpened. Drawing my own blood up to the surface and then into my mouth. She was too weak to drink it on her own at the moment. Once my mouth was full I lifted her up and propped her back against my knee . Pressing my lips against hers I let the blood into her mouth slowly. Some trickled down the side of her mouth and to her neck mixing with hers. I had to massage her neck to get her to swallow because she had passed out after I lifted her up. I did this several times until some color returned to her face.

I scooped her up and turned to face the others and I noticed how light she was, I had guessed she wouldn't weigh much due to her small and petite frame. She probably weighed only a hundred pounds soaking wet. It was then that it hit me, _everything_ about this girl was familiar. From the color of her hair, to the shad of her eyes and skin, even her blood smelled and tasted the same. Hell even her screams sounded the same as _hers_.

Neji's P.O.V.

* * *

Karin didn't struggle while I held her in restraint, she just hung their like a limp doll, barely moving or breathing. Is that girl going to live Uchiha? He turned around with an expression on his face I haven't seen in three hundred years. Hope, joy even love danced on his face.

I directed my attention to the girl he held against his chest, she looked very familiar. Looking at her a memory was called up one of a girl not so different than the one in front of me. It was the day Sasuke met his mate the first time.

_**Flashback! **_

_His parents were holding a ball in celebration of his eighteenth birthday. Many families had been invited. The Haruno's were one of those families. They brought with them a daughter. I won't deny even I thought she was beautiful. That evening she was wearing a black dress. The top of it was tight fitting like a corset with off the shoulder sleeves. This left her creamy white shoulders and neck in plain view. The dress hugged her down to her waist before flowing down in a long flowing skirt that brushed the floor with each step she took. You could see her strappy heals when the peaked out from the dress as she walked or danced._

_Her hair was pin straight and pulled away from her face with a jeweled headband. My attention was held not by her looks but her hair. It was pink, who has Pink hair? The color of her tresses rivaled that of the cherry blossoms. I pointed out to Sasuke and she had his attention immediately, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was drawn to her, meaning he had felt the pull that tells you who your mate is._

_He walked over to her and asked her to dance, this shocked me and the greater portion of females in the room. She glided to the dance floor everyone moved out of the way for her, she didn't need to ask._

_Sasuke's fangirls were instantly jealous because they had been trying to get him to dance for hours, they said she was a horrible dancer, what lies. She was one of the most graceful dancers I have ever seen. He spent the whole night with her dancing, talking, walking in the gardens, everything._

_A short time before midnight his mother came over and asked what was up with her son. I pointed the girl out and Mikoto had gone over and introduced herself, the girl did the same. Mikoto said something that had her blushing, then she returned to my side._

_"The girls name is Sakura Haruno", Mikoto told me with a bright smile. "I'm finally going to have grandchildren"! She added with a squeal. She clapped her hands together with glee and said oh I can't wait!_

_**End of Flashback!**_

Now that I could see the girl better, she had an uncanny resemblance to Sakura, a girl I knew to be dead. I decided to voice my thoughts. She looks exactly like Sakura, like she's an exact copy of her.

"I know" he said in a broken whisper.

* * *

Well here you go the first chapter of my very first published story!

*squeals excitedly*

Please tell me what you think! Go on just click that little review box down there and start typing!

I am not opposed to constructive criticism. So please no flames. I worked really hard on this story

-SasuSaku993 out-


	2. Chapter 2 First school day

Here it is the long awaited chapter 2 as promised! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents and memory loss in a car crash two years ago Sakura has adapted to living with her foster parents. They moved to Konoha and now Sakura is attending Konoha prep, there's just one catch though this is a school for vampires and humans so they can mingle together. Sakura meets Sasuke and his friends and learns some dark secrets that are the key to unlocking her past, without it she might not have a future. As if high school wasn't bad enough she now struggles to remember things from her past life and deal with the threat that claimed her life before. Not to mention she's falling for the gorgeous vampire prince Uchiha Sasuke. What's a girl to do?

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Inner's talking**_

Sakura's P.O.V

* * *

My whole body feels weird, almost like I am floating. What happened to me? Am I dead? Oh Kami-Sama please don't let me be dead!

Peeking at my surroundings through a cracked eye, I noticed where I was. Lying in the lush, soft, green grass underneath a cherry blossom or sakura tree. My name sake. I giggled before noticing I wasn't alone and that I was much too comfortable.

"So you're finally awake"? A silky voice questioned asked me. Turning my head, I noticed for the first time I was lying _on_ someone and not just the grass beneath me, my head and upper body were snuggled into someone's chest. They had an arm wrapped around my waist holding me close almost protectively.

Strangely I was not afraid of this person even though I'm pretty sure I've never seen them before. "Who are you"? I asked them in a quiet voice. The person sat up bringing me with them. It was then that I finally realized the person was male, not just any male either. He was so beautiful, like he'd been carved from a statue by a master artist trying to capture an angel.

"You don't remember me at all do you"? He asked stroking my hair and cheek, my head leaned into his touch yearning for more of his gentle strokes. "No I'm sorry, there is so much that I don't remember. I was told I got in a bad car crash two years ago and I don't remember anything from before I woke up in the hospital alone. I possibly have permanent memory loss. I don't even remember my parents and they died in that crash and I survived. I feel like I know you better than I know myself, please tell me who you are".

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "In due time my cherry blossom, in due time. For now just be patient I will see you again when the time is right. For now I must go". He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind, suddenly I felt an unbearable pain in my chest almost like my heart was breaking. "Don't leave me alone" I whispered quietly at first and then shouted it. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ANYMORE". I jerked in my bed with tears streaming down my face. _It didn't make any sense why was I crying for a stranger. Something else hit me, how the hell did I get in my bed and why was I at home, what happened to school?_ Amidst the ramblings in my head my bedroom door flew open and the gut who'd just left me in my dreams alone practically flew in a worried expression on his handsome face.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

Her eyes were wide like she had seen a ghost or something. Tears spilled down her face in continuous streams. Even though she was still crying, a smile made its way across her face. _I'm really confused now I can't figure out if she's happy or sad maybe I should say something?__** No, you dumbass wait for her to speak. Jeez don't you get it she's happy doesn't that smile tell you anything? **__Shut up, I know that I don't need that from you!__** Nice you know you just told yourself to shut up?**__ Go away I am going to ignore you know. __**You would be ignoring yourself you know?**__ Hn. __**Don't hn me jackass! **__Go away now. __**Fine you're on your own don't come crying to me later on.**__ Finally it was quiet in my head no more disturbances. Oh she's looking at me now better pay attention._

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

He was the boy from my dreams. He had onyx eyes, pale skin, and black hair with blue tints when the light struck it. The funny thing was it stuck up in the back like a chicken's ass. "Sakura do you know who I am"? He asked in a silky tone, his voice was like velvet so smooth and sensual. "I- I feel like I know you so well, but every time I try to remember it slips away again. Who are you, what is your name and most importantly who are you to me"?

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, vampire prince. To you I am your savior, I saved your life when you were attacked at school". I got up from my bed and walked over to him and bowed before him, thank you Uchiha-Sama". "Uchiha-Sama is my father , just Sasuke would be fine if you don't mind. Now get dressed or we'll be late for school it starts in an hour". He left my room after that.

I dressed in a black mini skirt, a purple off the shoulder t-shirt and pulled a black vest over it. The vest stopped under my chest, I pulled my black knee length 3 inch heeled boots. I clipped my favorite necklace around my neck. It was a pink diamond cut into the shape of a cherry blossom with a black diamond at the center.

This was one of the few salvageable things I was wearing the day of the accident. I can't remember who gave it to me, but I know it's precious to me.

I pulled my hair up in to a loose ponytail with a ribbon and curled it. After hat was done I tugged on the end of the ribbon and the curls bounced around a bit before settling down and brushing my hips. I decided to forgo make-up and just go with clear gloss.

I scooped up my bag from its place by the door and slung it over my shoulder and bounded down the stairs and right into Sasuke. He said "if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask". My face went scarlet when he said that. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-m-mean t-to"! I stuttered sounding like a complete idiot (well to me anyway).

_**Way to go Sakura, nice job impressing the hot guy! **_My inner said sarcastically. _Oh shut-up, I'd like to see you do better! _I looked up to see a smirk on his face and I think my knees turned to jelly. His smirk was so sexy. Apparently he found my stuttering amusing. I was about to make a witty retort to cover up my embarrassment when I looked right into his eyes.

_Holy shit_,I thought as I lost myself in his gaze his eyes were so _deep_ like they could see into my soul. We stayed like that for several minutes before he turned away breaking the trance, he grabbed my hand twining my fingers with his.

He tugged me out the door to his car and I vaguely recognized from yesterday. It was the car I had parked next to when I got to school yesterday. Then I noticed something else, my baby was _not_ in the drive way. "Where is my car, why isn't it here?

"Your car is pink I will not be seen driving a _pink_ car"! "So you left my baby at school!? Of course not one of my friends is keeping it safe for you".

"Who is she"? I asked figuring it was a girl not any guys I know would be caught dead in a pink car. "Her name is Hinata Huuyga, don't worry your car is in perfectly capable hands Hinata is an excellent driver. She's the best driver I know".

"Okay" I said still skeptical. I decided to brush it off for now. "Well let's go we don't want to be late for school". He opened my door for me and I slid in and shut it behind me. Once he got in he started the car and we were off.

Normal P.O.V. The Gang/school grounds

* * *

"Are you sure Shikamaru, Neji"? Ino and Tenten asked their mates. Naruto stood off to the side waiting for his mate Hinata to arrive. She had come separately because she had to drive Sakura's car and Naruto didn't want to ride in a pink car.

Ino had been extremely put out when Sasuke had requested Hinata take Sakura's (as she put it) gorgeous sexy-ass car, and not her. He'd said "no offence Yamanaka but I think Sakura wants her car back in one piece".

Sasuke's Lamborghini drove into the parking lot and pulled into the spot next to Naruto's orange abomination. He had a Ferrari as well just not the new model.

Sakura got out laughing and saying "oh my god, who's car is this? I think I've gone blind (she already knew Sasuke told her which is why she's laughing) what is this, like bright neon orange or something"? This caused everyone to laugh except Naruto who pouted and tried (unsuccessfully of course) to glare holes in the ground.

Ino walked over then and put her arm around Sakura's shoulder while looking at Sasuke. "I like this girl she's funny". Then she looked at Sakura and said "Honey anyone with a sense of humor like yours is okay in my books". Then she stuck her hand out and said "Ino Yamanaka, btw are you the owner of that gorgeous car coming our way"? Hinata had finally arrived, she pulled into the other available space next to Naruto's car. "Yup, that's my baby"! Sakura said with a bright smile as she turned around to collect her keys from Hinata.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I can already tell Ino and I are going to get along great.

Ino has long blond hair in a high ponytail, the ends of it brush her butt, with long side bangs that covers her right eye. She has baby blue eyes that sparkle. She also seems to love the color purple because everything she's wearing is purple, even the sunglasses perched on her head are purple.

As she turned around I noticed something else. Something besides the purple overload. A few streaks of purple-blue, coco brown, and _cherry blossom _pink were scattered throughout her long almost white, platinum blond ponytail.

I rushed it off and went to great the girl who was just setting foot out of my car. She stepped all the way out closed the door behind her and looked at me with a kind, warm, and friendly smile. "Hi I'm Hinata Huuyga, pleasure to finally meet you". (A/N Hinata does not stutter except when around Naruto, you know why XD). "Sakura Haruno pleasures all mine". I replied equally as friendly.

Hinata has lavender pearl eyes that shimmer and long waist length purple-blue hair. Again I notice something strange. Hinata has streaks of white-platinum blond, coco brown, and _cherry blossom_ pink throughout her hair. You'd that would be weird but on them it isn't, they pull it off somehow. She handed me my car keys and took my hand, pulling me towards a group of people by the stairs a few feet away.

When we reached them Ino introduced me. "Everyone this is Sakura, Sakura that's Shikamaru Nara, Neji Huuyga, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, and you already know me Hinata and the Ice Cube. "Oh yeah sorry, that's what we call Sasuke because he is emotionless most of the time".

Shikamaru has brown hair that was pulled up into a spiky ponytail that oddly resembled a pineapple on the top of his head. He had black eyes and a bored expression.

Neji had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, his eyes were like Hinata's. They are a pearly white with lavender tints. He had a stoic expression on his face.

Naruto had crazy sunshine blond hair that pointed in every direction and bright cerulean blue eyes that held a lot of mischief. He had three whisker like scratches on either side of his cheeks. He also had a huge smile that rivaled the Cheshire cat's.

Tenten had coco brown hair pulled in two panda like buns on either side of her head. The buns were colored with streaks of purple-blue, platinum blond, and cherry blossom pink. Again the style is weird but it works for them.

I couldn't ignore it anymore, I had to ask about the colors. "How come you guys have those colors in your hair"? "Hmm? Oh that's an easy one"! Ino said happily. "Tenten and I have purple-blue in our hair for Hinata's hair color, the coco brown is for Tenten's hair color, and the platinum blond is for my hair color. It represents our bonds with each other".

I regretted the next words that slipped out of my mouth instantly. "What about the pink color who is that one for"? Everyone's smiles instantly disappeared in a flash and were replaced by looks of grief, loss, pain, and extreme sadness.

Hinata spoke after several minutes of silence. "There used to be four of us, the pink was for her color. We lost her a long time ago, she died and there was nothing we could do. She died right in front of us, I know she doesn't regret it because she died for us so we could escape". Hinata was twirling a pink strand around her finger when she finished gazing at it sadly.

I honestly can't explain my next actions, it's almost like I wasn't in control of myself, but something inside me snapped at Hinata' sadness and I felt instinctively protective of her. Even though I'd just met her, I wanted to make her feel better. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Hinata my adopted mother used to tell me something and I want to share it with you".

"She said just because someone is gone doesn't mean you'll never see them again, it just means you have to wait awhile because eventually those we've lost comes back to us in some form. She used to tell me that a lot after the accident, although she was referring to my lost memories and my parents whom I can't remember at all".

Now enough of all this sad stuff, I have something to ask you! Are you guys all vampires"? I looked at all them waiting for the answer, each of them nodded or said yes. Ino grabbed my arm and said come on or we'll be late for class.

I let them drag me along until we stepped through the front door then Ino stopped again as if she suddenly remembered something. "Hey can I see your timetable? I want to see it you have any classes with us". I pulled it out and handed it over to the eager blond. The other girls crowded around it quickly.

Haruno, Sakura grade 12

First period - Homeroom: Hatake, Kakashi

Second period – AP Biology: Shizune

Third period – AP Literature: Hatake, Kakashi

Fourth period – AP: Orochimaru

Lunch

Fifth period – PE: Might, Gai

Sixth period – AP Calculus: Yuuhi, Kureni

Seventh period – Music: Miterashi, Anko

Eight period – Intro to Medicine: Shinju, Tsunade

"Damn Sakura your smart! You've basically got the same schedule as Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji! The only difference is eighth period. You must be as smart as Shika-kun Sasuke and Neji if you have _all_ AP classes, and they are freaking geniuses"!

"Let's see you have homeroom, music, lunch, and P.E. with all of us. You have Intro to medicine with Hinata and Tenten. I have AP physics and biology with you". (A/N this is for all my confused lovelies!

Homeroom – Everyone

AP Biology – Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru

AP literature – Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata

AP Physics – Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru

Lunch – Everyone

P.E. – Everyone

AP Calculus – Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru

Music – Everyone

Intro to Medicine – Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten

Hopefully this clears up your confusion! Now on with your regularly scheduled story XD)

They walked to homeroom and Sasuke's many fan girls tried to attack and molest him. One such girl was a redhead, the one who had attacked me yesterday. She latched on to Sasuke's upper arm with an iron grip. "Karin, _let go_"! Sasuke snapped at her.

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Sakura suddenly got possessive and very angry for several reasons. One this _bitch _was touching _her_ Sasuke. Two the same bitch had almost killed her yesterday. Three she was _still _touching _her_ Sasuke and finally? She was fucking touching her Sasuke.

It was never a good idea to piss sakura off, just ask her ex-boyfriend, oh wait he's still in the hospital. I think it is safe to say things are about to get very ugly.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I don't really like being grabbed by fan girls, especially Karin. I've rejected her _countless_ times but she just doesn't give up. She's deluded herself into thinking I'm just playing hard-to-get. She was whining in my ear about Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that. To put it simply I was fed up with her and was about to push her away _again_, when someone else did it for me.

I saw a flash of pink as Sakura came into my line of sight shoving Karin back and into the lockers as she stepped forward. Fury was rolling off her in dark pulsating waves. I could taste it in the air around us. Why is Sakura-Chan so mad? It was simply really Sakura's subconscious remembered I was her mate. I fully believe that this Sakura is a reincarnation of my Sakura the one who died two-hundred years ago.

I know I should probably stop her from beating up Karin but the opportunity was too good to pass up. That and it's freaking hilarious. I'll let her have a bit of fun before I step in and stop her so it doesn't go _too _far.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I don't understand why I'm so mad but all I know is that my vision has taken on a red tint now and I really want to rip her to shreds for touching what's mine.

I slammed her up against the lockers and smirked when her breath left her in a huff. Placing my hand around her throat I leaned close to her face and said "didn't your mama teach you not to touch what doesn't belong to you? No well in that case let me do it _for_ her listen carefully, Don't Touch What's _NOT _yours! Comprende"? She didn't respond.

I was about to kick her ass when for not answering me when another hand rested on my arm that gripped Karin's throat. Karin's eyes widened and her face showed surprise. Turning my head I traced the hand up to its owner and was clearly shocked that Sasuke was there. He was standing slightly behind me clearly highly amused.

He leaned closer to me and his breath washed over my ear and I shivered. "What's not hers Sa-ku-ra"? He whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered again and leaned back into his chest. He wrapped hi free arm around my waist pulling me tighter into him while I released my hold on Karin (she fell to the floor coughing and sputtering) and he wrapped that arm (with mine) around my waist as well.

He brushed my long hair over my shoulder exposing my neck exposing it to him he kissed my neck and then brought his lips back up to my ear. "Sa-ku-ra, I'm hungry", he said it so seductively I didn't want to say no. I had a pretty good idea what he was talking about and even if I didn't it wouldn't be hard to figure out.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I haven't eaten in a few days and I just realized how hungry I was. This was partly Sakura's fault her blood smells so good and her throbbing pulse isn't helping things much at all. I wanted to drink from her so badly but it has to be her choice, I don't want her to experience the pain from yesterday. "Sakura it has to be your choice otherwise you will be in a lot of pain, and I don't want that". Her breath was irregular as she deliberated and finally after several minutes she nodded. "O-okay" she said timidly, she was slightly afraid. Can you blame her after yesterday I would be nervous too.

I left my right hand wrapped around her waist and brought my left up to cradle her head as I tilted it to the side. I placed little teasing kisses on her neck and she giggled as she finally relaxed. My tongue snaked out and licked the place where her pulse beat rhythmically. I opened my mouth and felt my canines lengthen and get razor sharp. I placed on more kiss on her neck and then bit down puncturing her skin. She flinched a bit at the small amount of pain before it vanished.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I felt like a tiny pinprick, nothing compared to Karin's assault on me the day before. I could hear Sasuke's sucking but it wasn't tainted with bloodlust like Karin's had been. It actually felt really good, pleasure was building in my stomach almost begging me to touch him. He had one of my hands trapped in his grasp on my waist, so I couldn't move that one at all. I managed to move my right hand and reached up and grasped a fistful of his hair tugging him closer. He responded by taking deeper gulps, suddenly I felt hot all over it wasn't unbearable, yet. My body was longing for something, his touch.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

Her blood was like an explosion of energy to me. The only other person's blood who'd blood had done that for me was my mates. I had to stop soon, it would be dangerous if I took to much more from her. As I slowed my intake I noticed how flushed Sakura was.

Her face was cherry red and her free hand was fisted in my hair, while the other remained trapped underneath mine. I pulled away from her neck and quickly licked it to prevent more blood from rolling down her neck. Spotting the trail making it's down the back of her neck towards her shirt I licked it up.

I gently turned her head towards me so I could see her eyes. They had darkened from jade to emerald and were clouded and hazy with lust and desire. With a start I noticed I was feeling the same way. That is only supposed to happen with your intended mate.

They longer I kept my gaze locked with hers unmoving the clearer her eyes became and they started to focus. I was now staring into her familiar Jade colored eyes.

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

The others had watched the exchange between Sakura and Karin with amusement. When Sasuke intervened things had taken a rather _interesting _turn.

First he'd wrapped his hand around her waist and his other hand gripped the one on Karin's throat, Next he started kissing her neck saying he was hungry rather er …. Seductively before asking her if he could drink her blood. Finally Sakura had become aroused and was leaking sexual tension in the air around her. That wasn't the only thing either Sasuke's flushed face said he was as well. Sakura's arousal might go away soon but Sasuke's wouldn't. Well damn.

When a vampire becomes aroused they need to sate it with the person they feel it for. If not they will become more aroused and they'll will become quite cranky. Some vampires depending on how powerful they are will even snap at everyone or anything that causes the slightest annoyance except the focus of their desire.

It just happened to be Sakura's luck that she had caused this reaction in one of the most powerful vampires' alive (note the sarcasm here). As if that wasn't bad enough, they were still at school. Which means it would be at least nine hours before Sasuke would be able to satisfy his little problem. As long as he doesn't kiss her on the lips everything will be fine (for Sakura at least). Kami help them if he did, because then sakura would be in the same predicament. Ino flashed to his side with her vampiric speed. She made eye contact with Sasuke as she tugged Sakura from his almost possessive grip. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest.

Ino's P.O.V.

* * *

Fuck, he's already pretty bad, this is going to be one hell of a first day for Sakura. "Come on lover boy, you don't want to be later than Kakashi-sensei, do you"? He blinked a few times regaining her composure. "Hn", he said before rapping an arm around Sakura's waist. "Sasuke if you walk into class like that your fangirls will attack her".

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I leaned close pressing my lips close to her ear. I decided to tease her. She was about to learn how playful I can be when I'm aroused. "After school your all _mine_". I pulled away and had the satisfaction of watching her turn a tomato red and shiver in expectation. A smirk slipped onto my face, she's so tempting. I love tomatoes, simply delicious.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I could tell already he was a tease, he just might kill me if he kept doing that. Before we entered the classroom his hand slipped into my skirt pocket searching. He looked at me questioningly, "where is your phone"?

Suddenly I was feeling playful. I leaned in, wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered "take a guess" huskily in his ear. I threw him a smirk of my own as I withdrew my arms and spun around taking two steps, he looked down pointedly at my chest.

"Good guess, give the boy a cookie"! I giggled as pulled it from my bra and tossed it to him. "What's the code pattern"? He asked me a second later without looking up. I walked back over to him, took hold of his pointer finger and drew a cubed 's' on the dots.

He tapped the contacts button and entered his number along with everyone else's. Instead of putting Naruto's name he put Dobe, which everyone found highly amusing, even Hinata's quiet laughter could be heard (sorry Naruto).

We entered the classroom like that still laughing (us) and pouting (Naruto). "Ah, finally decided to grace us with your presence I see"? Everyone stared at the person who was obviously the teacher in surprise. Naruto was the first to speak (more like shout) "NO WAY KAKA-SENSEI'S ON _TIME!? _

"Humph, it pains me to know you have so _little_ faith in me Naruto". The man stated bluntly with an expression of fake hurt on his face (what I could see of It anyways). He was wearing black slacks, a gray button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. A mask covered his mouth and left eye.

His visible eye landed on me and I thought I saw something akin to recognition flare in his eye "ah who is this lovely girl"?

"Haruno Sakura, sensei". I said stepping completely into the room and up to his desk. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I handed him the slip of paper. As if to prove my point several wolf-whistles and cat calls echoed around the room from the greater male population in the room.

"QUIET"! Kakashi-Sensei shouted to the leering males. "You seven find your seats" he spoke to the people behind me.

"Sakura why don't you introduce yourself to the class, tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future. You know stuff like that".

"I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes? Umm, ooh my car I love my car! It's my baby! (Several people sweat dropped at this [mainly my friends] others laughed). What else hmm, I said tapping my chin with my index finger. Ooh, I like the color pink but my favorite color is red. I like singing and playing my guitar."

"My dislikes are: anyone who is unnecessarily rude, Karin, fake people, Karin, bitches, Karin, sluts, and Karin! Ohh yeah, I _Hate_ fan boys"! I finished with a giggle while several boys tried to hide themselves with that.

"My hobbies: reading, spending time with my friends, shopping, and singing while playing my guitar. My dreams and goals: I want to graduate from high school go to college and study medicine, I want to become a doctor". All my friends sweat dropped at this and Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you Sakura, please find a seat now". The only one available was next to Sasuke. I shared a look with him as I sat down. "Alright class, you can do whatever you want just keep it down". He pulled out an orange book and began reading it. I felt my phone vibrate in my bra and pulled it out.

To: Sakura

From: Sasuke

Subject: none

All my fan girls are glaring at you

To: Sasuke

From: Sakura

Subject: Why

That's ridiculous the only seat available was next to you!

To: Sakura

From: Sasuke

Subject: none

Try telling them that

To: Sasuke

From: Sakura

Subject: You'll see

I have an idea turn sideways in your desk.

To: Sakura

From: Sasuke

Subject: What are you up to?

Okay why?

He asked me as he complied with my request.

To: Sasuke

From: Sakura

Subject: nothing much

You'll see

I texted back to him as I got up from my desk and made my way over to him and sat in his lap facing him as I wound my arms around his neck. "If sitting _next_ to you makes them mad, then sitting _on_ you will make them explode".

I felt him smirk against me as he kissed my neck. "Hungry"? I asked when he started licking my neck. "Not for blood for you", I felt my face grow hot as I buried my face in his shoulder. My phone vibrated again and this time he felt it. I pulled it out and looked at it.

To: Sakura

From: Ino

Subject: none

Are you sure that's a good idea? He's extremely aroused right now

And your actions won't make it much easier for him

Sasuke took my phone and tapped out a quick reply to her.

To: Ino

From: Sakura

Subject: not Sakura

It's easier to have her as close to me as possible.

To: Sakura

From: Ino

Subject: won't be long now

Just eight and a half more hours and you're free!

The rest of the class passed quickly and the bell rang, it was only then that I realized I'd spent the whole class in Sasuke's lap. "Come on princess", Ino said grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door to biology.

"I'm the only one without a lab partner. Who's Sasuke's partner"? "Hinata is she spared him from his fan girls that flock him every day. What about Shikamaru? Isn't he your mate? Yea but all he does is sleep, the lazy ass".

"I heard that, troublesome woman", Shikamaru muttered. Ino released my hand and grabbed his. "Aww come on Shika-Kun you know I love you"! He gave her a lazy smirk as he spun her around in front of him and pulled her arms up to wrap around his neck.

She stood on her toes while walking backwards. She tugged his head down to her level so she could press her lips to his in a heated kiss. They continued like that down the hall till they arrived at the classroom and Shizune whacked them both on the back of the head with a folder and told them to break it up.

"Nice to see you again Sakura" Shizune addressed me. "Let me see your slip", I handed her the papers and she scrawled her signature and gave it back to me.

"Shika-Kun, you didn't answer me I said I loved you"! Ino said in a slightly whiny voice as a pout slid across her face. "I love you too you troublesome woman". A bright smile slid across her face making her glow. She was like that the whole class, it's amazing how three simple words can make a person's whole day brighten up.

We went back to Kakashi's classroom for third period. He had us read and do grammar worksheets the whole class, while he pulled out the same little orange book as this morning. Little girlish giggles could be heard from his direction.

I pulled my phone out and shot Sasuke a quick text.

To: Sasuke

From: Sakura

Subject: orange book

What's that little orange book Kakashi-sensei is reading?

To: Sakura

From: Sasuke

Subject: I don't know

Ask Naruto he does

I nodded at him to show I would.

To: Dobe

From: Sakura

Subject: orange book

Hey Naruto what's Sensei reading?

To: Sakura

From: Dobe

Subject: isn't it obvious?

It's Make out tactics.

To: Dobe

From: Sakura

Subject: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

In class? I highly doubt he is reading _that!_

To: Sakura

From: Naruto

Subject: Stupid much?

He's a pervert what'd you except the Bible? Geeze Sakura-Chan and people call me stupid!

To: Dobe

From: Sakura

Subject: Dead Meat!

I hope you know a good hiding spot because I'm going to _KILL_ you Naruto! I'm going to kick your ass, and not even your precious Hinata-chan can save you!

* * *

I'm soooo sorry about not updating sooner like I promised, but I got sick and I didn't get a chance to retpe chapter three after the computer shut down on me when I was almost done typing it. Sadly I didn't have the foresight to save it so now it's completely gone. I will work on retyping it and post it as soon as possible, can't say fo sure when that'll be since I have loads of make-up work and home work to complete after being out a whole week.

Anyways to thoose of you who reviewed thanks alot! To you who faveorited arigato! I would love to hear your opinon on the story so just click on that little button at the bottom that says review and tell me what you think!

Well I have to go know lots to do!

-SasuSaku993 out-


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch Date

Hey people! I'm so terribly sorry about not updating befor now I had a lot on my plate so I ops you can forgive me. Thank you for all your positive support. It means a lot to me to know you guys like my story so much! Anyways enough off my useless blabbering, due to a request to me I will be bringing someone out to do the disclaiamer. Since this is the first I will pick after that I will take requests and you can even tell me how you want it done. For today we have a cookie lover! The one the only Garaa! Ooh but first your summary

Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents and memory loss in a car crash two years ago Sakura has adpated to living with her foster parents. They moved to Konoha and now Sakura is attending Konoha prep, theres just one catch though this is a school for vampires and humans so they can mingle together. Sakura meets Sasuke and his friends and learns some dark secrets that are the key to unlocking her past, without it she might not have a future. As if highschool wasn't bad enough she now struggles to remember things from her past life and deal with the threat that claimed her life before. Not to mention she's falling for the gorgeous vampire prince Uchiha Sasuke. Whats a girl to do?

Audience: Cheers and screams!

Garaa: Do I really have to do this?

Me: Of course you want you cookies don't you?

Garaa: (with hearts in his eyes) SasuSaku993 does not own the blockhead Naruto nor any of the other troublesome people in this manga/anime! She does own the plotline and appreciates all the kind reviews she gets from her kind readers. Gimme my cookies now please!

Naruto: HEY I'M NOT A BLOCKHEAD YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BIG MEANIE! (Sits in the corner sobing)

Shikamaru: That my word. Aww this is too troublesome to care about.

Me: No for the moment you've all been waiting for! I proudly resent you regularly scheduled story!

Chapter 3 Lunch Date

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I'm not sure what I missed but someone is probably going die soon based on the expression on Sakura's face. I have a few guesses as to why. My phone vibrated then alerting me of a new message. Should have know it was Naruto.

To: Teme

From: Dobe

Subject: Going to die soon

SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO KILL ME! HELPP!

To: Dobe

From: Teme

Subject: Slightly amused and annoyed

What have you done this time? Damn it stop using all caps you moron. Why should I help you?

To: Teme

From: Dobe

Subject: Really, really sorry and dead

I kinda told Sakura-Chan she was stupid?

To: Dobe

From: Teme

Subject: Very amused

Dude you are on your own.

To: Teme

From: Dobe

Subject: Seriously screwed

Please Teme?! THINK OF HINATA WHO'LL LOOK AFTER HER WHEN I'M GONE?! COME ON TEME HAVE A HEART! I AM BEGGING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Before I could answer his ridiculous cries I got a message from someone else. Oh it's Sakura. I wonder what she wants, well only one way to find out.

To: Sasuke

From: Sakura

Subject: Naruto is a goner

Is Naruto asking for help?

To: Sakura

From: Sasuke

Subject: Extremely amused

Yup, he's begging me right now.

To: Sasuke

From: Sakura

Subject: Guess what it it

I'm glad you find this entertaining. After I get done with Naruto, you next.

To: Sakura

From: Sasuke

Subject: Hungry 4 more

I hope you go easy on me.

To: Everyone

From: Naruto

Subject: Seriously grossed out

EWWWWW, Sakura-Chan and the Teme are sexting!

The damn Dobe sent that to everyone. I noticed Sakura's red face and then looked down and saw that our whole group had received that message.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I can't believe Naruto sent that to everyone. That is so embarrassing. Neji said he gave me his permission to kill him. So tempting to bad Hinata beat him and asked me not to. You have to have a heart of ice to deny something of someone so nice. I even offered for him to help me beat him to a pulp, but he said Hinata would never forgive him if I did that.

Tortuing Naruto is soo much fun in fact I just got another message begging for me to spare his life. Guess no one told him I was just kidding. Haha he just me if apologizing would get him out of trouble with me. I told him it might and why doesn't he give it a try. Then I noticed him scribbling on a piece of paper.

To: Naruto

From:Sakura

Subject: None

Already planning your will Naruto? That's good wouldn't want to leave poor Hinata with nothing would you?

He didn't get a chance to respond because the bell rang and he jumped up from his seat so fast and was out the door before I could blink! "Oh man that was priceless" Ino said as she came up to us. "I've never seen him move so fast before, what did you do? Nothing much just asked him if he was writing his will and then he took off after the bell rang. I'll tell him later I was just joking come on last class before lunch lets go"!

I could tell this was going to be my least favorite class as soon as I walked in and saw the teacher. He had long black hair, pale whit skin, and yellow snake like eyes. He looks like a damn snake, hell he even talks like one. I'm pretty sure someone infused him with snake DNA when he was being hatched (there is no way he was born the normal way, just not possible.

"Orochimaru-Sensei this is the new student Haruno Sakura". Sasuke said to the snake like adult. I tried to contain my fear as I handed him my slip of paper. "Shizune-San said I need to get all my teachers to sign this". He gave me a creepy smile as he pulled pen out of the cup holder perched on his desk in front of the neatly stacked papers and books. He signed it with a flourish and handed back.

"Thank you Sssssassssuke-Kun, pleassssse take your sssseat While I find a partner for " In the end I ended up by myself everyone had a partner so he said for labs I would just tipple with another group. Today we just did workbooks and vocabulary for the upcoming test next week. Through out the whole class the teacher was watching me I could feel it. Pious every time I looked up he would be staring at me. The only thoughts I had was that this class couldn't end fast enough. I can't remember why but I am terrified of snakes.

Finally the bell rang and I was out of the room and halfway down the hall before my legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees shaking in fear.

Sasuke was the first to catch up with me the others werent far behind. "What's wrong Sakura? You were rigid all period." He kneeled beside me to get my attention. Sasuke pulled me up from the floor and hugged me to his chest With his arms wrapped around my waist. "Yeah Sakura-Chan, I know sensei's creepy but I've never seen anyone react like that before. Never that bad anyways".

"It's not just that he's creepy, he scares the fuck out of me" I explained to them about my fear of snakes while Sasuke kept my back pressed to his chest. When I was done he spun me around and I pressed my face against his chest letting his warmth chase away my lingering fears.

Undersranding and sympathy washed over the features and Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. "Gosh I wish I'd known. I could have eased you into the class". Sasuke just pulled me tighter against his chest, kissed the top of my head then released me and grabbed my hand.

He was about to ask something else when a loud growl sounded. Everyone's eyes snapped to me and my stomach. My cheeks flamed up in embaresment. "I was about to ask you if you were hungry but I guess that's no longer neccesary is it"? I just laughed to hide my blush but they still noticed it, if the dirk on his face said anything.

"Come on Naruto is annoying the hell out of Neji-Kun with his constant cries for ramen". We hadn't moved yet and Sasuke asked me where I wanted to go for lunch. "I don't know I haven't explored around Konoha yet so I haven't seen what's out there".

"well why don't you tell me something that sounds good and I'll pick a place for you Sakura". I thought it over for a few minutes before I remembered something that had been mentioned earlier. "You guys as aid something about ramen earlier. Is it any good"?

"WHAT YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN SAKRA-CHAN"?! Naruto's loud voice boomed from behind me right in my ear, making me jump on Sasuke in surprise. When I came back to my senses I freakiest my arms were wrapped around his neck. that's not the worst part though, my legs are wrapped around his waist just above his hips.

To make matters worse my skirt picked that moment to ride up and give everyone a great view of my black and red lacy underwear. I knew this because the cool air was hitting my skin that normally isn't shown.

"Umm, maybe you should be more careful when your scared Sakura-San". Hinata's voice reached my ears. Ino apparently decided to be more subtle about it. "Anyone else feel a draft"? Naruto being the moron he is went with this. "NICE UNDERWEAR SAKURA-CHAN"! Ino face palmed and Hinata just bowed her head and shook it in shame. Everyone else except the idiot in question just sweat dropped. Then Ino punched him on the back of his head.

"OWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR INO-CHAN! THAT HURT! YOU BAKA ARE YOU TRYING TO SCAR HER FOR LIFE"?!

"Sasuke can you put me down now please"? I had tried to get down only to discover that he had wrapped one ad under ass holding me up. His other hand was gripping the upper part of my right leg holding it to his hip. He leaned forward until his lips brushed my ear. "You make it so hard for me Sa-ku-ra, you're irresistible. Especially when I can feel your desire and you do something like this".

My whole face was red by the time Sasuke pulled back with that sexy smirk planted on hiss face. He allowed me to unhook my legs and then set me on my feet. The second my feet touched the ground I took a few steps back and pulled my skirt down.

It seemed like this whole exchange took hours but in reality only two minutes had gone by. The bell rang then tell people they were either late for fifth period or it was lunch time.

"Back to what I asked earlier Sakura-Chan, you've never had ramen before? Nope", I said letting the 'p' pop when I spoke. "You know what else I've never had before? Ice cream, oh and soda"! They stared at me strangely. Like I was from another planet or something. "Okay thats ridiculous" Ino said in utter disbelief, " even I've had that stuff. What are you some kind of health nut"? I don't think Sasuke meant to voice his thoughts because this is what he said next. "Maybe that's why your blood was so good it hasn't been tainted by junk food".

"we need to fix this", we all stared at Naruto questioningly. "She's been deprived! Sakura-Chan has never the glorious deliciousness that is RAMEN! The food given to us by the Gods"! Needless to say we all sweat dropped at this.

"Let's go we have a problem to fix. What problem would that be Dobe? We are going to get Sakura-Chan ramen! I told Sakura to pick not you Dobe. So what do you want to eat Sakura? Hmm", Naruto looked at me hopefully while the others silently begged me to not pick his obsession. "Sushi sounds good, how about sushi"?

Everyone looked relieved except Naruto who melted into a pile of mushy depression with those streaming tears pouring down his face. "I know a good sushi place lets go", with that said Sasuke grasped my hand again and tugged me out into the parking lot to his car.

He opened the door and helped me in before closing the door behind me And flashed over to his side of the car. He got in and started it, with the others following behind in two cars. It took about five minutes to get there and then we were stepping into a very nice place.

The hostess was bent over a book and not paying us any attention as she said "name and how many in your party please". Sasuke cleared his throat to get her attention. She finally looked up and gasped, I immediately wanted to strangle her. Who dose she think she is? Completely ignoring us then drooling over what's mine. How dare she?!

I decided to take control of the situation and get my point across. "We would like a table for eight". I said as I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's waist. I could see her scowl and glare daggers at me out of the corner of her eyes. She lead us to a large half circle booth in a corner and said our waiter would be with us shortly. As she passed out menus shed got much closer to Sasuke than necessary, she was almost rubbing her chest on his shoulder.

That dumb bimbo must have gossiped about Sasuke because when a woman came out to take our drink orders, she had undone the top three buttons of her shirt. Exposing way more than the appropriate amount of cleavage. I could feel my blood boil as she payed only Sasuke any attention. Asking him directly what he wanted to drink. "I saw the frown cross her face when Saske turned to me and asked what I wanted instead.

After she left to fill our drinks I just stared at Sasuke's smirking face with a smirk of my own. "That was to funny, she was throwing herself at you and you completely ignored her". The next time we saw someone it was a gusty he said he heard his co-workers talking about us and told his boss, who told him to take over.

Lunch was over pretty quickly. I learned two things Sasuke loves tomatoes an spicy food. He hd a few grains of rice stuck to the side of his mouth. "Hold still", I said placing my hand on his left cheek. "Sasuke you have something right here". I said kissing it away.

"Aww", the other girls chorused. Tenten then rounded on Neji as we got up and left. "Why can't we do more stuff like that? It's so romantic, why aren't you like that"? Neji gave me a half hearted glare. "Thanks a lot Sakura now Tenten is going to ride my ass to get me to do that more".

I knew he wasn't serious but I didn't care. I stepped up to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome Neji-San".

Neji's P.O.V.

* * *

I didn't expect her to react like that. I'm not even sure how I excepted her to react but that definitely wasn't it. She spun around on her heal crossed her arms behind her and walked away with her long curls bouncing and swaying behind her. "Neji pick your jaw up from the ground and come on or we'll be late for fifth period".

I sighed and here's the trifle giggling behind me as we followed Sakura out to the parking lot. Something about the way she was acting now pulled at something in the deep recesses of my mind. Since I couldn't figure out what it was exactly I just brushed it aside. I would think about it later.

* * *

Well people as I promised here is chapter three. I might end up editing it. I'm not to sure if I like how it turned out. Also I have a favor to ask of you. I wanted to put a lemon in chapter cribs but that is just one thing I suck at writing. So if one if any you have any suggestions it would be much appreciated. Also please stop wasting my time because you don't like the couple parings. This is the fifth time I've gotten a private message about that. I've benne nice about it but now it's starting to tick me off. If you don't like it then why are you reading a story about that pair as always I welcome reviews and questions. No flames please constructive criticism is welcome as long as it has nothing to do with my pairs.

-SasuSaku993 out-


	4. Chapter 4 My Memories

Hey people! It's finally here! The next chapter of Goodbye Isn't Forever. Thank you soooooo much for all your patience and support. I especially want to think sasukesoneandonly. They were a big help to me. Giving me ideas so that I may continue this story. I almost came close to giving up on this story. Being that I lost my journal that had the next two chapters in it. Enough of this crap. You probably don't want to listen to me blabber. So here's the summary and the disclaimer.  
Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents and memory loss in a car crash two years ago Sakura has adpated to living with her foster parents. They moved to Konoha and now Sakura is attending Konoha prep, theres just one catch though this is a school for vampires and humans so they can mingle together. Sakura meets Sasuke and his friends and learns some dark secrets that are the key to unlocking her past, without it she might not have a future. As if highschool wasn't bad enough she now struggles to remember things from her past life and deal with the threat that claimed her life before. Not to mention she's falling for the gorgeous vampire prince Uchiha Sasuke. Whats a girl to do?  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story line, so far. I might put some OCs later. Haven't decided yet. Right now it's just the original cast of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4 My Memories

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

Sakura waited by the car door for me. She was leaning against it and staring up at the sky. Her face was blank and a distant look in her eyes. She was daydreaming. The wind played with her hair. Tugging on the curls and making them fluter around.  
For the briefest of seconds I flashed back to when my Sakura used to do that. She would tell me she was trying to remember something. That same look was on Sakura's face now.  
I stepped up to her and waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. So I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Sa-ku-ra, what are you thinking about Sa-ku-ra"? I let her name roll of my tongue and smirked when she jumped. Pulling back I saw her face was red again. She was starting to turn into Hinata with that constant blushing.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

After Sasuke was done teasing me we headed back to school. As we pulled the bell rang signaling that it was time to head to the next class. Since we all had P.E. next we walked there together.  
The girls broke away from their guys and came over to me. Ino took my free arm and pulled me away from Sasuke and Hinata took my now free arm. Tenten got behind me and they pushed/pulled/ dragged me to the locker rooms. I turned my head over my shoulder and noted the guys amused expressions and Sasuke's scowl. Ino gave me her spare set of gym clothes until mine came in. I pulled my tennis shoes out of my bag and got dressed and gathered my hair up into a loose ponytail  
We entered the gym and I looked around for the guys. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flaming red color. Karin Nd her slut crew. Just great. Why did I have to be punished this way? I looked down at the ground scowling. There goes my good mood.  
A noise from across the room alerted me of the arrival of the gym teacher. My first thought was What. The. Hell? This guy was in major need of a makeover and fast. He wore green spandex and orange leg warmers.  
Sadly that wasn't even the worst part. The guy had a bowl shaped hair cut and the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen. It looked like two caterpillars had grown on his face.  
He called us over and I introduced myself to him while trying not tow stare to much. Snickering over my shoulder told me Ino had noticed my struggle. "Welcome to our youthful class Haruno Sakura. I'm Might Gai. You're youthful teacher"! He stuck a pose and his teeth flashed.  
Gai-Sensei opened his mouth and his loud voice echoed around the room. Silencing the many chatting people. "Now that we've met our new student let us engage youth fully in a youthful game of doge ball".  
From across the room Karin turned to stare at me. A wicked expression on her face. We waited for him to call team captains. Since it was my first day Gai-Sensei made me a captain. Luck was on my side Karin was made the other captain.  
"Sakura-San you pick first". Gai's voiced called over to me. I turned and looked over my shoulder to smirk at Karin. Her glaring eyes told me there would be hell to pay if I picked Sasuke. So I did just that.  
"Ummm, I pick Sasuke". I could almost hear her teeth grit together and steam was almost visible coming from her ears. "Ami", her strained voice came out. Pretty soon everyone had been picked. I ended up with everyone on my team except Tenten. This irritated me to no end.  
Karin knew from previous experience that Tenten ruled when it came to sports. Well isn't that perfect? I thought sarcastically. Fuck what do we do know? My inner asked desperately.  
Gai called for the game to start and I darted forward to grab a ball. Karin was also there. Being a vampire meant speed. Which I lacked as I wasn't. She threw her ball at me and I felt my body freeze. That ball was thrown with her extra strength.  
Three seconds before it hit me my body acted of its own accord. My training from my gymnastics days coming back to me. I turned a backflip and just narrowly avoided being hit with the ball.  
Instead the ball hit my foot and shot back towards Karin. Hitting her squarely in the face. She shrieked with fury and brought her hands up to her nose.  
Blood dripped from between her fingers as I landed back on my feet. Looking back at her I was hit with nostalgia. I had seen something like this before.  
A dizzy spell broke out over me and sweat beaded on my forehead, which felt like it was on fire. What's happening to me? I feel so weird.  
I leaned down on my knees my hand placed on the ground in front of me as I grappled with the dizziness. A hand was on my back now but I couldn't tell who as my hair was in a curtain around my face shielding me from everything.  
The voices around me grew quieter before disappearing completely. A light breeze blew around me and I looked up and found myself in the same clearing from this morning. Sasuke was nowhere in sight though.  
Standing up and taking a step forward I felt my body being pulled forward. Memories rushed around me before everything stopped.  
I found myself looking out a large window in a courtyard. The sounds of clashing swords reached my ears. Looking down I easily picked up on the two people sparing in a courtyard. Sasuke and Naruto were exchanging blows and the occasional insult. Well mostly Naruto.  
Where am I? Why does this all seen so familiar? Like I've been here countless times before. I looked down and took a look at my clothes. I wasn't wearing Ino's gym uniform anymore. No, instead I was wearing a floor length dress. Emerald green in color. It had off the shoulder sleeves. Judging by the fact that I was having trouble breathing now. The back of it was a corset. What. The. Hell?  
Reaching up with my hand I felt the top of my head. My fingers touched the warm metal of a headband. I traced the shape of it and felt many stones inlaid in intricate patterns. Moving my hand father back I realized that the slight pulling at my scalp was because half of my hair was pulled up and into many crisscrossing braids and wound into a bun. Short bangs fell into my left eye.  
I searched around until my eyes landed on the stairs leading down. The closer I got the louder it was. Naruto sounded angry for some reason. "Take it back Teme"! I raised a brow as I stepped down and across the yard. Sasuke had long since discarded his shirt i inwardly shivered at that. The muscles in his back moved as he parried Naruto's next attack. The wind blew from behind me making my hair fly foreword.  
That's strange it seems much longer than it was before.  
Sasuke's back straightened and he made to turn to face me when Naruto rushed forward. His hand curled into a fist. "No do...". I didn't get to finish that sentence because his fist connected with Sasuke's face.  
The crunch floated back to me as I lifted the skirt of my dress and ran forward. The force from the punch forced Sasuke back and he fell on his but. His hand was up to his nose and blood trickled back. A fierce glare was on his face and a shocked expression on Naruto's. Clearly he hadn't expected the punch to be received.  
As i rushed foreword to help him I felt my body being tugged forward again. This time I was pulled right back into the present. I was on my back and everyone surrounded me. Sasuke's face hovered above mine worry was clear in his eyes.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

Sakura kept insisting that she was fine but Gai-Sensei made her go to the nurse. I scooped her off the floor before she could protest against going to the nurse. I slipped one arm under her knees and the other around her back.  
Karin needed to go to the nurse as well so a guy named Suigetsu was told to take her. He looked at Karin and said "no way in hell am I carrying her". Karin promptly screeched asking if he was calling her fat. It sounded quiet funny with her hand over her nose. I could feel Sakura's silent laughter as she was shaking in my arms.  
We walked down the hall in silence until Suigetsu came to stand beside us with his hands folded behind his head and a stupid grin on his face.  
Sakura raised a brow at this. "Why are you grinning like that"? Suddenly stomping could be heard behind us. Karin was storming down the hall. Sakura turned her head to look over my shoulder.  
"Whad are you looking ad"? She tried to snap at Sakura but it came out sounding funny. Sakura whipped her head around and stared in front of us down the hall. The little tremors in her body told me she was trying not to laugh.  
Apparently Karin had noticed to because a low growl echoed in the hall. "Don'd laff ad me you bidch". Suigetsu broke out laughing and Sakura was in hysterics now.  
She suddenly cut off and her head cooped back. She had passed out. Apparently Sakura wasn't feeling better and she had been trying to hide it. I stopped and stared at her face. The color had drained from it and she didn't look to good.  
"Suigetsu see if she has a temperature". He had noticed that I stopped walking when Sakura's head flopped back. He felt her forehead and frowned. "She's cold and clammy. Her head feels very warm". As if to prove his point Sakura's cheeks suddenly flamed with color.  
I dropped her legs and felt her forehead. She was burning up. I quickly gathered her up and disappeared. Sprinting to the nurses office.  
I startled the woman sitting behind the desk because I appeared so suddenly. She took a look at Sakura and told me to put her on the bed and that she'd be back soon. Then she sprinted out of the room and almost collided with Karin who was coming in the nurse paused briefly and told her to sit on the other bed.  
Suigetsu strolled in a minute matters ting like he didn't have a care in the world. His posture was slouched and his hands behind his head. Not a second later Taunade and Shizune burst through the door. The frantic nurse was behind her.  
"Where is she? What's wrong?" Tsunade glanced around before her eyes landed on Sakura who was in my lap. I had sat down while still holding her. When Tsunade raised her brow at me I stood up and quickly set her down on the bed.  
Tsunade raised her hand to Sakura's forehead. Frowning when she took note of her high temperature as well as her flushed face. She then turned to me. "What happened to her"?  
I was to sure how to answer her question. I really didn't know what happened. "We were playing dodgeball and Karin threw a ball at her and she did a backflip kicking it back at her. Then she looked at Karin who was holding her hands up to her nose when it started bleeding".  
Tsunade looked thoughtful as she gestured me to continue. "She seemed to be in some kind of trance. She got dizzy and stopped responding. Finally she passed out for a good half hour then woke up. On the way here she passed out again". Tsunade sighed rubbing a hand over her hair and then the back of her neck.  
"When Sakura's adoptive mother sent in her applications for applying here one thing that was mentioned is Sakura's lack of memory. As well as the fact that Sakura has been in two car crashes. Both of which took something from her. The first took her mother, father, and brother. This happened when she was around two years old. The second one she was by herself and this one left her without a good portion of her memories".  
"Sakura was supposed to regain her memories but something blocked that. Either she doesn't want to remember and is subconsciously repressing them or she needs a trigger like today. The nose bleed was obviously something significant to her. Now the only thing that remains is to figure out which life she's remembering".  
Tsunade felt her forehead again and said her fever was as good as gone. So Sakura would wake up soon. Not five minutes later Sakura did wake up. She seemed disoriented as she looked at everyone. Tsunade and Shizune's warm smiles. Suigetsu's ridiculously goofy grin, Karin's fierce glare (that wasn't to effective as she was still holding her nose), and the nurse's worried glance.  
After explaining what happened Sakura nodded and said she wanted to go back to class. Now that the worry was over with I felt something else rise to the front of my mind. Dam it Sakura is going to have to do something about this soon. Or I'm going to go crazy. The agonizingly slow tick of the clock wasn't helping much either. Go figure. Today just isn't my day.

* * *

Alrighty I'm going to close it off here. I know this probably isn't as long as my usual chapters, but I'm just glad to be writing it again. I'll get back into my mojo soon enough and y'all will be enjoying the usual length. Or whatever that is for me. Not sure.  
Any who a special thanks to my friend sasukesoneandonly. She really helped me in making this chapter happen. Without her help I don't think I'd have found the inspiration to finish it. So um yeah Arigato to her! Gomenasai to you all who had to wait.  
-SasuSaku993 Out-


	5. Chapter 5 Meet The Family

Hey people! Here's chapter 5. Thank you so much for all the supportive reviews you gave me last time. Also thanks for being understanding about my not updating in a while. You are all awesome! So I'll get out of your hair now and get to the story. Not that you weren't at it all ready. Since I know most of you just skip the mindless author babble at the beginning anyways.  
Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents and memory loss in a car crash two years ago Sakura has adapted to living with her foster parents. They moved to Konoha and now Sakura is attending Konoha prep, there's just one catch though this is a school for vampires and humans so they can mingle together. Sakura meets Sasuke and his friends and learns some dark secrets that are the key to unlocking her past, without it she might not have a future. As if highschool wasn't bad enough she now struggles to remember things from her past life and deal with the threat that claimed her life before. Not to mention she's falling for the gorgeous vampire prince Uchiha Sasuke. Whats a girl to do?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original cast of cast of Naruto characters. I am however responsible for everything that happens in this story. No OCs as of yet but we'll see.

* * *

Chapter 5 Meet The Family

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

We left the nurse's office soon after Tsunade deemed me okay. No one had listened to me when I said nothing was wrong. Typical, oh well. I'm used to it frankly. Its happened for as long as I can remember. Which frankly isn't very long.  
I pondered over this for a minute longer before something tugged at my memory. On yeah that strange dream I has when I blacked out. What was that anyways? It didn't feel like a dream, more like a memory. Should I tell them? I don't know...  
"Ura, kura, Sakura"! I snapped out of my thoughts and realized we were in my next class and the teacher was trying to get my attention. "Yes"? She sighed and repeated her question. "I said please let me see your slips". Oh yeah I thought and handed them both to her with a light blush on my face.  
She tucked my nurses pass into a little pouch and signed my paper that Shizune-Sensei had given me yesterday before Karin attacked me. I searched the room for her bright red hair. I found it in the middle of the room. I sent a smirk her way and watched as she fumed. Heh, she's fun to mess with. My inner chimed in. A mischievous grin on her face.  
"Alright here you go". She handed me back the slip along with a spiral, workbook, and a heavy text book. "Please quickly find a seat and try and catch up with the rest of us". I nodded at her as Sasuke took my hand and lead me up the stairs to the two available seats near Tenten and Neji.  
The rest of the school day passed in a blur. I can't even really recall what happened. Its a blur. I think it just went by too fast. Right now I was in Sasuke's car and we were going somewhere. I don't remember because I forgot. He seemed a little excited as we got closer to the place we were going to. I was staring out the window so I noticed off in the rapidly shrinking distance (Sasuke likes to speed) a huge castle like building. Holy shit! My inner commented. That place is freaking huge!  
We were pulling into the drive way now and I had a feeling I had been here before. I was almost positive. While I was having all these thoughts swirl around my head I failed to notice that Sasuke had pulled into garage and turned the car off. His house was enormous and here I thought my house was huge. His made mine look like a cramped apartment.  
He opened my door and picked my hand up pulling me out of the car and into his chest. "You've been distracted for a while. I noticed in class. What are you thinking about"? I didn't answer him as I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good.  
"Nothing much. Just thinking about how much there is that I don't remember and the memory I got today. I want to say its a dream but I don't know". I felt him freeze up at this. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and guided me inside.  
The moment the door closed behind us several people were surrounding us. Two woman and two men. One of the guys had long black haired tied in a loose ponytail. Some of it was hanging over his shoulder. He had an arm wrapped around the waist of the slightly shorter woman. Her hair was longer than mine and a darker black than the guys. Red streaks colored her hair. Dark red eyes looked back at me and for a second I was reminded of Karin. She was the third person I met with red eyes.  
The other man was much older and obviously Sasuke's father. He wasn't smiling and his black hair was much shorter. His face was basically expressionless. The other woman who was also older however was a different story. She was smiling and her hair and eye color matched that of Sasuke's. This had to be his mother.  
I made eye contact with her and a small look of shock passed over her face. It passed to quickly for me to be sure I actually saw it. She was very beautiful. Long hair falling to her waist and bangs framing the side of her face. Her dark eyes twinkled with happiness and barely contained excitement.  
"Mom, Dad, Itachi, Naomi this is Sakura". I felt like he put special emphasis on my name but once again I wasn't sure. The woman that was addressed as his mother stepped up to me and I opened my mouth to greet her when she swept me up into an almost bone breaking hug. She pulled back and smiled again. "Hello Sakura-Chan I'm Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke's mother. That's my husband Fugaku. My oldest son Itachi and his fiance Naomi".  
"Nice to met you Uchiha-San". I gave her a little bow and she laughed and waved it off. "Don't be so formal Sakura-chan. Please call me Mikoto. Just Mikoto". She added. Its like she knew I was going to call her using San. She turned to her husband then and something passed between them. While they were having this silent conversation I was being studied by the other two people. Itachi and Naomi were both looking at me seriously. I stared back unblinkingly before finally Naomi broke our staring contest.  
"Nice to meet you Sakura-Chan. I'm Naomi. Come let me give you a tour of the place". She linked her arm with mine and dragged me away. Sasuke and Itachi hadn't noticed us leave because they were wrapped up in their conversation.  
It took three hours to see the whole place. That wasn't odd though the place was enormous. No what was odd was the fact that every single room in the entire place was familiar to me and I'm sure I'd never set foot inside Sasuke's home before.  
Naomi and I instantly got along. She told me she and Itachi had been engaged for three hundred years now. When she saw the shocked expression on my face she explained. "I'm not a pure blood vampire. I wasn't born this way like Itachi or the rest of his family. I was bitten. I'm a changed vampire and because Itachi is royalty the counsel of vampires demand that he marry a pure blood".  
"We were waiting on Sasuke. He must find his own mate and take up his brother's place as the next king. We were so close a long time ago Sasuke had found someone. She wasn't a vampire but she was royalty among the humans. Her father was king at the time and they ruled the human world".  
"Sasuke changed her and they got married. Around that time Itachi and I were considering marriage. Nothing was set in stone yet. Then something terrible happened. After being together only two years she was killed. The council removed their approval for our proposed marriage and we waited".  
Naomi shared with me this piece of her history and I had this gut deep feeling that it was mine too. Something was tugging at my subconscious now as we came to stand in front of the vary window that I'd seen in my dream/memory. I gasped and Naomi looked at me in concern. I explained to her about what happened today and her hands came up to her mouth in shock. A few tears leaked out of her eyes and she was hugging me again.  
She disappeared shortly after that leaving with nothing but an apology. I wandered around the corridor until curiosity got the better of me and I came back to the window she'd left me at. I glanced around for the stairs I remembered seeing and found them behind and to my right. I took them down and soon found myself in the courtyard again.  
I went to the spot I'd remembered seeing Sasuke sitting down on and belt right where I had before. The only difference was I wasn't wearing the dress. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I spoke aloud. "Isn't it bad enough that I can't remember most of my life. Now I'm having dreams of another? What's wrong with me"?  
Someone was behind me. They put their hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Sasuke looking down at me. He wordlessly reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet and into his arms. He had taken off the t shirt he'd worn to school and replaced it with a button up shirt. It was open and I was now pressed against it.  
He was so warm. I started becoming intoxicated by his scent and slowly my tears dried up. Something else was replacing it and it excited me. I snuggled further into his arms and felt the rumble in his chest. Don't ask me why but I felt like I belonged there, like I'd always been there. Another rumble passed through his chest and I looked up.  
I watched as his eyes bleed red and he stared at me with such intensity I felt my insides melt. Some how I knew exactly what he wanted and I nodded my head and tilted it to the side. He gathered me up in his arms and we were flying. Though I barely felt it. Suddenly we weren't outside anymore but in a bedroom.  
His hand came up And unzipped my vest. He pushed it off my shoulders and it fell to the floor with a rustle of fabric. I barely noticed. My gaze was locked with his. I couldn't look away if I wanted to and believe me I didn't. He brushed my hair over my left shoulder and spun me around finally breaking contact. I was about to protest when a low sensual growl sounded near my ear.  
His lips moved down from my ear to my neck kissing as he went. His mouth opened and his hot breath touched my neck followed by his tongue and I shivered. He kissed my neck a moment longer before licking the spot in my neck where my pulse was strongest and bit down. I melted against him. This was nothing like earlier. It felt so different. Intense pleasure shot through me so fast I felt breathless.  
I reached up and gripped his hair harshly tugging the dark silky strands. His own hand gripped the side of my head holding it at an angle. I felt like fire was shooting through my veins and only he could quench it.  
He sucked for a minute longer before running his tongue over the bite marks sealing them shut. I was turned around again and I looked back up into his eyes. They were now liquid onyx. His gaze was smoldering and I felt heat creep up on my cheeks. A smirk crossed his face as he tilted my chin up. He leaned down and brushed his lips so quickly against mine it couldn't even be considered a kiss.  
A small sound of frustration sounded and my blush darkened as I realized it was mine. His smirk grew until he was almost smiling. He leaned down again and pressed his lips firmly against mine.  
Something flashed through me then. A desire so intense all my rational (what was left of them) thoughts flew out the window. His hand slipped down from my waist along my thigh to the back of my knee. He hiked it up to his waist. I held it there and felt his hand slide far the down my leg to the zipper of my boot. A small sound was hears as he tugged it down. He pulled my boot off and switched hands.  
Now both my shoes were off and my legs were locked around his waist. I was running out of air but he showed no signs of stopping so I broke the kiss. He simply directed his attention back to my neck. Biting and sucking. Leaving hickeys as he moved.  
I tugged his hair again directing his attention upward and he claimed my mouth as his hand slid upward underneath my shirt. Mean while my hands slid underneath his open shirt sliding it off his shoulders. He moved one arm back shrugging the sleeve off and repeated the process with the other.  
A second later my shirt followed but I hardly noticed. I didn't notice much of anything else. I just wanted to be closer to him. He was in complete control now. I no longer really knew what was going on except for the passion, desire, and pleasure building in my stomach.  
I was finished before he was. I never would have guessed Sasuke had so much energy. His arms were around my waist and my head was on his chest. I fell asleep to him stroking my hair listening to his slowly calming breathing and his steady heartbeat.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I watched as Sakura's breathing evened out and her eyes drifted closed. Guess I wore her out. Her cheeks were lightly flushed in her sleep as she curled into a tighter ball against my side. Her head moved slightly on my chest and some of her hair tickled my chin. Her hair wasn't curly anymore. Now it was slightly wavy.  
My thoughts drifted back to what Naomi had said when shed rushed into the room. Her face was a cross between happy and wanting to cry. "What's wrong"? My mother asked placing her hands on Naomi's shoulders. "Sakura, Sakura has gotten one of Sakura's memories"! She put special emphasis on the third Sakura and I felt my heart twinge as she did. She was speaking of Sakura in the past tense. Meaning my Sakura who had died.  
"What memory did she squire"? My father asked. He had taken interest in the conversation now. Sakura had changed my father in the two years she knew him. He had loved her as his own daughter and had taken her death just as hard as anyone else. "She got the memory of the day Sasuke and Naruto were sparring in the courtyard. That was they day Naruto proposed to Hinata and Sasuke was seeing if he was serious. That's why you insulted him. Wasn't it Sasuke"?  
I nodded to lost in my own version of the memory. It made sense now. The way Karin was bleeding and how she got hit triggered the memory and set it free. I explained all this to everyone and they agreed. Sakura needed a trigger of something familiar that held significance with her. The trouble was which memories were precious to her? How was I supposed to find out?  
Somewhere amidst thinking of this I drifted off to sleep. I don't remember falling asleep but I must have because the next time I opened my eyes the early morning sun was streaming through the curtains giving the big room a soft glow.  
I looked down registering the weight on my chest. Sakura was now lying across me her head on my left shoulder and her arms around my neck. Her soft breath tickled my neck. I realized she had donned one of my shirts sometime in the night. As she hasn't been wearing one (or anything) when she fell asleep. Strange I usually wake up when someone moves around near or in my room. So how had she done it? Then again I really shouldn't be surprised. Sakura had always been good at moving around without waking me up. She was stirring now so I shut my eyes and tightened my grip on her waist waiting to see what she'd do.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up and realized I was much to comfortable. Sense when is my bed so warm? I thought as I snuggled in deeper. A different scent hit my nose and I snapped my eyes open only to see skin. My face was pressed into someone's neck. I was about to panic when a blueish black strand of hair fell on my cheek. That's Sasuke's hair. I relaxed and tried to shift myself off him. I managed to get back on his right side. I pulled my arm out from under me and tried to break his grip. It wasn't easy.  
Finally I managed and I slid across the black sheets and to the edge of the bed. Just as my feet touched the ground I felt myself flying again. When I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke looming over me a smirk on his face. "Let me up"! I said doubtfully hoping he would listen. I saw the answer in his eyes before he even spoke.  
"No I don't think I will". I glared at him halfheartedly and moved my hands to push him off. I soon found those pinned above my head. "Sasuke! Let me go"! Glaring and pleading weren't working. So maybe pouting will.  
"Please let me up Sasuke-Kun". The smirk only got bigger. "You should know that's not going to work Sa-ku-ra". I was about to ask what he wanted when a nock sounded at the door. He sighed and disappeared only to reappear at the door wearing pj bottoms.  
Naruto was at the door and there was a small scuffling match I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Sasuke turned around to look at me and Naruto looked over his shoulder to see me too. "Oh sorry Teme. Didn't know you had company". He whispered something else as I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. A thwack followed by an "ouch" reached my ears. I shook my head and pulled off my borrowed shirt.  
"Holy hell"! I whispered looking at my reflection. Bruises, hickeys, and the odd bite mark stood out against my pale skin. Luckily the worst of them were easily hidden. In fact most of the would be hidden. A quick glance down and a blush colored my face scarlet.  
I stormed over to the bathroom door and threw it open completely forgetting I was now baked. I marche over to Sasuke who's back was currently to me and spun him around hand in my hips. "How the HELL did you manage to get one here"? I asked pointing to the bite mark/hickey. "No screw that. Why the hell didn't I notice or feel it"?  
I was too busy ranting both in my head and aloud to notice his gaze was lingering on said bite mark. Finally a smirk crossed his face as he spoke. "My best work yet". I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. "Arrogant bastard". I muttered a bunch of other stuff too but that was the thing I said the most. Finally I calmed down.  
"I'm going to take a shower". I started for the bathroom when his arms wound around my waist. "Are you inviting me"? I almost spluttered at his innuendo but quickly thought up something. Probably wasn't smart to challenge him but I won't let him get the upper hand. "Why? Do you want to come"? I could feel the surprise in his body before he smirked against my shoulder. Let's just say I'm glad there's no school today.

* * *

Okay my lovelies I'm ending it here. Yes I know I'm cruel. Don't care. I'm going to try to post one more chapter this month but no promises. Thanks to all you who've stuck with me and for waiting soooooo long for me to work on this story again. You guys rock. Although I will admit I've started a new story. Chapter one if it is up and I've yet to start on chapter two. I want to know what people think of it before I work on it. So I'll wait. IH yeah should probably tell you what its called. The story is titled The Color Red. Pairing is Minato and Kushina as well as others.  
As always reviews are welcome and appreciated. Flames are not. If you don't like the story don't read it. Simple as that. Don't waste my time with petty insults and complaints. I've more important stuff to do. However if you have a genuine concern please don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for ya!  
-SasuSaku993 Out-


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicions

Well here it is! The long awaited chapter six! Thanks a lot to all of you for your awesome reviews it means so much to me. You guys rock! I don't have much else to say here so I'll give the summary and the disclaimer and be out of your hair. Here's goes.  
Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents and memory loss in a car crash two years ago Sakura has adpated to living with her foster parents. They moved to Konoha and now Sakura is attending Konoha prep, theres just one catch though this is a school for vampires and humans so they can mingle together. Sakura meets Sasuke and his friends and learns some dark secrets that are the key to unlocking her past, without it she might not have a future. As if highschool wasn't bad enough she now struggles to remember things from her past life and deal with the threat that claimed her life before. Not to mention she's falling for the gorgeous vampire prince Uchiha Sasuke. Whats a girl to do?  
Okay and now for the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Cannon characters as well as the story line. I own any OCs that appear such as Naomi. I am also completely responsible for anything that happens in this story.

* * *

Chapter 6 Suspicions

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

After Sasuke (finally) got out of the shower we went down stairs for breakfast. By now I was starving. All our activities had left me with a huge appetite. Mikoto had prepared a fabulous breakfast and I had just sat down next to Sasuke when my phone rang.  
I glanced at it and saw that home was calling. That's strange we never really use the house phone. Mostly it's there so my parents can make business calls. If they were calling from the house then it must be important. I excused myself from the table and left to answer it.  
"Sakura-Sama. Where are you? Your mothers very worried. She and your dad came home last night and you weren't here. She's frantic"! I waited for Yuumi to end her panicked speech so I could get a word in. Once she started there was no stoping her.  
Yuumi is very sweet. My adopted parents hired her to help take care of me after the accident. It had taken me a while to get used to not knowing much of anything and since they couldn't always be there they wanted someone who could. So Yuumi entered the picture.  
She can be childish and rash, but for the most part she's kind and gentle. Despite her being thirty four I feel like she is my younger sister sometimes other times she fills the role of an older sister.  
Yuumi has short sapphire blue hair that is straight and cut at a slanted angle so that the longest part reaches her chin and the shortest touches the top of her neck. Her silver eyes really stand out against her hair. Yuumi is about my height and weight.  
Finally she ended her spree. I gathered that she has returned from visiting her family early this morning since I received no frantic calls in the middle of the night. "Yuumi-Chan calm down I just spent the night at a friends house. Is she at the house now"? Her frantic yes shouted in my ear. I told her to calm down again and her high pitch decreased several decibels. "Alright stall her for a little while I'm on my way home now. I'll be there in half an hour. She shouted hurry and then the line disconnected.  
I sighed and returned to the dinning room. "I'm very sorry but something's come up and I must return home now". I bowed to Mikoto and Fugaku. She waved me off and rose from the table. She called something over her shoulder and held her hand out. I watched as she snatched the set of car keys from the air that Itachi had thrown. "Thank you dear". He nodded his head as Minoto turned us away towards the garage door.  
Her arm was still wrapped around my shoulders as she handed me the keys. I took them and realized they were mine. "Hinata dropped your car off last night. She said you would be missing it this morning". I had to remember to thank her later.  
Mikoto opened the door and lead us into the garage. Sure enough my car sat next to Sasuke's black one perfectly parked. Mikoto pulled me into a tight hug and her bangs tickled my face. "Please come back anytime Sakura-Chan. Your always welcome here" I nodded and said I would as I slipped into my car. She pressed a button on the remote I hadn't realized she was holding and the door opened.  
The door was fully opened now and I maneuvered the car expertly out and down the drive way going back the way is come. Soon I came to a part of town I was familiar with. I was only ten miles from home now and relatively close to the school.  
The red light finally turned green and I started to cross. I failed to see the other car speeding towards me from the left. I had to much on my mind. Like what I was going to tell mom where I'd been when I got home.  
A screech of tires caught my attention. I was half way through the intersection now and the car was coming way too fast. I felt my jaw drop open three seconds before the car slammed into my side. I was thrown to the right as my car skid to the right. The seatbelt cut into my neck as the airbag deployed.  
Black spots swam across my vision as I struggled for breath. Then I felt a familiar pull tugging my body forward. I was dropped underneath the tree again and I was alone. My body instinctively turned around and take a step in the direction my back had been facing. The tug pulled me forward again and I found myself getting into a different car.  
Something was different. This time I had no control over my actions. I felt anger wash over me but I didn't know why. My mouth was moving and I realized I was muttering a string of curses and profanities. One name stood out. Orochimaru. I'd had one class with the guy and he'd creeped me out sure but enough to curse him to his grave?  
Something's not right. I don't recognize where I am nor the car I'm in. I'm cursing a teacher I just meet. What the hell is going on? Meanwhile my hands buckled my seatbelt and started the car. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. As I exited I saw a sign proclaiming the building to be Sunakagure High. Why am I here? This is where I went to school before...  
I mentally slapped a hand over my mouth and gasped. This is where I went to school before my accident two years ago. Oh god. This is the day of my accident.  
That explained where I was and why I couldn't recognize a bulking I'd been going to school for three years. I'd come from the junior high also on the same campus. None of it was familiar to me now. I had no memories of this place.  
I was pretty much alone now. No one was on the streets. I was pretty much alone. I still stopped at the red light and waited for it to turn green. It finally did and I started across. Only to hear a loud noise behind me. I glanced up into the rear view mirror and saw a car speeding towards me. I didn't have enough time to react as it slammed into me from behind.  
Pain seared across my fore head as it slammed into the steering wheel and something warm trickled down my face. The seat belt cut into my neck and I felt something warm trickle from my neck as well. Pain was in my chest now to and breathing was hard. It felt like I'd broken a rib or two.  
I felt rather than heard my door open and someone drug me out and dumped me carelessly on the pavement. My hearing cleared up and the dots receded from my vision enough to see two people standing over me. I recognized one immediately. The other I had no clue as to who it was.  
He had long black hair that was spiky in places and covered one eye. The other was a ruby red and I'd seen it once before. Sasuke's eyes had been red but this guy's was nothing like his. They were so cold. Looking into them was liking looking at death.  
Their voices reached me now. "Are you ssssure thissss will work? What if sssshe remembers what happened and tellssss him"? A dark chuckle reached my ears. "She hasn't even met him yet and now she will never remember her past. We have nothing to worry about. Our secret died with her and will remain dead. If she starts to remember I will know and we'll get rid of her then".  
My vision faded out and I was back under the tree again. I didn't even move before I was tugged back to the present. I could hear voices as I struggled to open my eyes. I could feel someone holding me.  
The voices became clearer and I could hear what was said. "Someone call an ambulance. She needs a doctor"! I struggled to open my eyes but it was so hard. I fought with trying to stay awake. Something warm was running down my neck and the back of my head. I couldn't feel any pain though.  
I managed to open my eyes and stared into green eyes that were similar to my own. They were familiar and I looked up from the eyes to see a shock of blood red hair and a kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. His eyes were lined with black. "Are you okay Sakura"? I was confused. Did I know this person? He seemed familiar but that didn't mean I knew him.  
I felt a pair of eyes on me and a shiver slid down my spine. I glanced up and around and briefly made contact with the ruby eye I had seen in my vision. My eyes widened and I saw a frown pass over his face before he disappeared.  
I looked back at the guy holding me. "Do I know you"? I mumbled to him as sirens erupted nearby. He frowned and a low whisper reached my ear. "So the rumors were true then". He looked really sad now and my heart squeezed in response. Finally the paramedics arrived and I was loaded onto a stretcher and into the back of the van.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

Since Sakura had to leave I was bored. Itachi had gone off somewhere with Naomi and Mom went out shopping. Dad was held up in his office doing who knows what.  
I found myself in my room watching the news. Well not exactly. I was just mildly listening. Something raced across my senses and I suddenly felt dread fall over me. Something was really wrong. Just then my ears picked up on the current news story.  
"Just hours ago we received reports on a collision near Lead Academy. A female approximately seventeen years old was pulled from a collision. She doesn't seem to have suffered any seriously life threatening injuries but has been transported to Konoha's hospital for treatment. The car hit her on the drivers side going fifty miles an hour on a twenty mile an hour street".  
"The driver of the car in question was not in the car and has presumably fled the scene. The police are urging citizens to keep an eye out for anyone with any suspicious injuries".  
"Well take live to the scene now". The camera flipped to the scene of the crash. I recognized the other car clear as day. Only one person I know has a car that shade of pink.  
I didn't wait for them to finish explaining the situation. I was already out of my room and to the garage door. I opened it went to my car got in and was gone.  
Turning onto the street I passed my mothers car. She was headed back home. I'd phone her when I got to the hospital and tell everyone what happened.  
I reached the stoplight and my phone rang. It was Naruto. I let out a growl but answered the phone. "What do you want Naruto I'm in a hurry". I had to pull my phone away because he was shouting. "TEME YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE SAKURA-CHAN IS IN THE HOSPITAL. SHE WAS IN A CAR CRASH. HINATA AND I ARE HEAR ALREADY BUT THE WON'T LET US SEE HER"!  
Damn doesn't he know how to be quiet? I think he busted my ear drum. I hear a brief scuffle and then a low but demanding voice. "Naruto-Kun give me the damn phone now". That was Hinata. She got like that when she meant business or when she was going to kick some ass. Sasuke please hurry. I don't know how bad she was hurt they only brought her in a half hour ago. She's with a doctor now".  
I told her I was on my way and hung up. By now I was pretty close to the hospital. The light finally turned green and I sped through the intersection expertly weaving through cars. The hospital was in sight now and I swerved into the parking lot and found a spot.  
I was out of my car and at the entrance in less time then it took to blink. As soon as I stepped through the entrance Naruto and Hinata were at my side as well as a guy I'd never seen before. "Who is this guy"? I asked Hinata discreetly. So he wouldn't hear.  
Hinata whispered back "his name is Gaara. He pulled Sakura-Chan out of the car after the accident. Apparently he knows her from when she went to Sunakagure High. She was friends with him his brother and sister before her accident. He never saw her again she disappeared that day and he never learned what really happened".  
"He learned that Sakura was here in Konoha and came to see her. He was passing by when the car crash occurred and stopped to help". Gaara stepped forward now and spoke. "Imagine my surprise when I pulled Sakura out of the car. As Hyuga-San said I've had no contact with her since she disappeared".  
I opened my mouth to speak when a nurse approached us. "Haruno Sakura-San has been moved to room 312. She is still resting so please be quiet and don't wake her up". The nurse turned to leave but Hinata called her back. "Excuse me but what are the extent of her injuries"? The nurse turned back to her. "I'm sorry but that is information that I can only disclose to her parents. No one has been able to get in touch with any member of her family".  
I rose a brow at this. They should be home. Sakura had been called home because her parents freaked when they couldn't find her.  
I nodded to her and pulled out my phone. Something wasn't right. "Itachi, yes it's me. Get a few of your friends, bring Naomi if you want, and come down to the hospital. Yes bring mother if she wants to come. Sakura was in a car accident and no one can get a hold of her parents. Yes that's right".  
He said he would be there shortly and I headed down the hall to Sakura's room. Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara followed. We came to a stop in front of the door and I slid it open.  
Sakura lay on the bed in the middle of the room against the far wall. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead and circling around to the back where the padding was thickest. Another bandage was wound around her neck holding a thick was of gauze on the right side. A needle was stuck in her arm giving her a solution of some type.  
As we approached she stirred and a groan escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered and opened revealing slightly hazy green orbs. She blinked a few times and her eyes focused on the ceiling above her.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

Man my head really hurts. That vision gave me a headache. I remember passing out again shortly after I got to the hospital but nothing else. How long have I been here?  
A foot step on the floor had me turning my head which caused the bandage to pull at my neck and I winced. My eyes closed just as I felt a gust of air blow past me and a warm hand settled on mine.  
I opened my eyes again and meet the deep black of Sasuke's eyes. A hint of red tinted the edge of his eyes and the vision tugged at my head. I needed to tell Sasuke about what I remembered.  
"Sakura how are you feeling"? I hurt in a few places and I was a little worse for the wear but other than that I was fine.  
"I've been better at least this time I didn't lose my memories. In fact I even..." The door opened again and I saw Mikoto, Itachi, and a few people I didn't recognize come in. Mikoto rushed forward and lightly embraced me. In the process she nocked Sasuke out of the way and I forgot what I was going to say. Sasuke mumbled that he would be back in a few hours he, Itachi and Naruto would be leaving for a while.  
I nodded to him and he kissed my bandages forehead and left. Mikoto chatted with me for a while then she said she had to leave. Now it was just the red haired guy and Hinata with me.  
The guy took this time to approach me. "How are you feeling Sakura? Where have you been? Temari, Kankuro, and I worried when you stopped coming to school".  
I was confused now. How did he know me? I'm almost positive I've never seen him before this morning. "I'm sorry but why would you worry for a total stranger? How do you even know my name"?  
These questions seemed to sadden him. He stepped back and leaned against the wall across from my bed. "How do I know you? That is a question that would take a bit to answer. To make it short I first met you in the seventh grade when you moved to Suna".  
"You made friends with my sister Temari and she introduced you to me and Kankuro a few days later. We went to school together for almost three years". He placed a hand over his face and sighed. "What happened to you Sakura? Why didn't you ever tell us you were in a car accident. Why can't you even remember us"?  
I felt bad. This guy obviously knew me before two years ago and I didn't have an inkling as to who he was. How could I forget someone I used to be best friends with?  
"Two years ago I was in a car accident but you know that already. That day I lost all my memories. I had no idea what happened to me or who I really was. All I remember is waking up in the hospital much like I did today".  
"I didn't forget this time. I sort of remember it was you who pulled me out of the car today. The crash is hazy to me. Thank you for helping me...". I looked at him expectantly. He blinked before seeming to realize what I was asking. "Gaara. My name is Gaara".  
"Gaara, you said you knew me right? Could you tell me what I was like before"? He seemed surprised by my request but did his best to tell me. He said Temari would know better than him but she was still in Suna.  
He had come down here because he had caught wind that I lived in Konoha and wanted to see me and find out what happened. All anyone in Suna knew was that I was in a bad car crash and hospitalized.  
They had gone to my house a few days after I was supposedly released from the hospital only to discover that we had moved. That right there didn't sit well with me. I was told that we moved while I was in the hospital because dads job transported us else where.  
I woke up in a hospital in Ame not Suna. What the hell is going on? Nothing makes sense anymore. The only thing I know for sure is we moved to Konoha a week ago, I've been attending school for one technically two days here and that I've been lied to.  
Sasuke, Itachi, and the people I'd seen before choose that moment to return. Each had a grim look on their face. Somethings wrong. I just know it.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I knew something was up the moment we stepped out of the car. A sweet smell drifted across me and as we walked to the front door it got stronger. My fangs ached in response. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the smell was. Blood, and judging from how strong it is I'd say its every where.  
We didn't waste time nocking on the door. There was no need. Someone had forced there way in. The door swung open effortlessly. We split up and I directed my feet up the stairs following the smell. Naruto choose to stick with me and he was eerily silent.  
When he's quiet you know something's bad. We reached the top of the stairs and slowly rounded the corner. The smell was so strong now. It drowned everything else out.  
We finally stepped around the corner and entered what appeared to be a living room.  
Blood painted the surface of everything. Staining the white carpet and beige couch. It was smeared on the walls and some was even on the ceiling.  
A woman lay on the ground her eyes open in terror and her mouth dropped open. Blood congealed on her neck and on the carpet.  
A second figure sat hunched over on the couch. I didn't need to see him to know he was in the same state as the woman.  
A small flutter like beat reached my ears and I realized it was a heart beat. It came from somewhere down the hall. I retreated from the living room and followed it down the dark hall way to a door.  
Opening it I realized it was probably Sakura's room. An assortment of reds, greens, and pinks decorated the room. A few boxes were still stacked in the corner.  
The noise seemed to come from Sakura's closet and I opened the door. The noise picked up before ceasing all together. Definitely a heartbeat. Two beats were skipped before it picked up again. I flicked on the light and a small scream came from the corner.  
A small girl with blue hair sat there. She was absolutely terrified and a whimper escaped her. "Pl-please don't ki-kill me"! A rush of wind behind me told me the others were now in the room.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Please come out". A shudder escaped her as she spoke again. "That's what those men who came to the house said. Then they killed them. They're dead"! I opened my mouth to speak again when Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Let me try Teme". I nodded and he step closer to her and knelt down in front of her making sure his hands were visa me the whole time.  
"My name is Naruto. I'm a friend of Sakura's you can put your trust in me. I promise nothing will hurt you". Im not sure if it was the reassuring look in Naruto's eyes or the honest tone in his voice but the girl slowly nodded and took Naruto's outstretched hand.  
He got her to move forward slightly but she still seemed terrified. "What's your name"? The girl thought for a moment before deciding to give her name. "My name is Yuumi. I was hired to help Sakura-Sama after the accident".  
He glanced back at me and I nodded. She couldn't stay here she needed to come with us but right now the only one she trusts is Naruto.  
"Yuumi-Chan Sakura is at the hospital. She was in another accident. She wasn't seriously hurt. Intact when we left she was awake. Yuumi froze up at the mention of a the accident but slightly relaxed when she was told Sakura was awake and in food condition.  
"We need to get you out of here Yuumi-Chan". She shook her head furiously. Her short blue hair flying everywhere. "What if they're still here? They could kill me because I saw them. They couldn't find me though. I hid in the special place. I only came here after seeing what they had done". Naruto tightened his grip on Yuumi's hand. "You have nothing to worry about. We will protect you Yuumi-Chan. You can count on me".  
Yuumi moved forward until she was right in front of Naruto. She pressed her face against his chest and nodded. He helped her stand up and walked with her out the room, down the hall taking the other set of stairs so she wouldn't see what had been done again.  
The rest of us made our way out of the house quickly and headed back to the hospital. I had no idea how I was going to tell Sakura what happened. This would crush her.  
The moment of truth came and before I knew it I was standing in front of her again. Naruto didn't come with us because he was with Yuumi. After stepping out of the house he had phoned the police and taken her to see a doctor to make sure she was physically uninjured.  
Sakura was looking at me expectantly now and I could tell she'd picked up on something being wrong. She needed to know. The longer I waited to tell her the longer the worse it would be. Putting stress on her now was bad but this couldn't wait.

* * *

Umm ta da? I wanted to update for Labour Day and I succeeded! Yay, I'm soo happy. I wrote this whole chapter in one day! That the shortest it's ever taken me before. So yeah review and tell me what you think. Please no flames. If you don't like if don't read it. Don't waste my time with petty insults. Questions are always welcome though. That's all  
-SasuSaku993 Out-


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmares

Hiya people. Not much to say really. Thanks for all your support. Hugs and kisses and all that. I'll get straight into the summary, disclaimer, and finally the story. So here goes!

Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents and then memory loss in a car crash two years ago Sakura has adpated to living with her foster parents. They moved to Konoha and now Sakura is attending Konoha prep, theres just one catch though this is a school for vampires and humans so they can mingle together. Sakura meets Sasuke and his friends and learns some dark secrets that are the key to unlocking her past, without it she might not have a future. As if highschool wasn't bad enough she now struggles to remember things from her past life and deal with the threat that claimed her life before. Not to mention she's falling for the gorgeous vampire prince Uchiha Sasuke. Whats a girl to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own the cannon characters or the original story. I own this story and the OCs Naomi and Yuumi.

* * *

Chapter 7 Nightmares

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I didn't get to tell Sakura what happened. I never got the chance. Someone else did. It was the girl Yuumi and the police who told her.

I'd never seen anyone look so dead without actually being dead. My mother wouldn't let her return to her house even after everything was cleaned up. She cleaned out one of the guest rooms in the same hall as my room. Sakura promptly locked herself in the room and refused to come out.

She was depressed. She wouldn't eat or speak. She wasn't sleeping either. I could hear her at night. She would wake up screaming night after night. She had nightmares. Bad ones from the sound of it.

Yuumi had also been invited to stay with us and being that she didn't want to leave Sakura on her own she took up my mothers offer.

After almost a week of this Yuumi was fed up. The usually shy, quiet, and sweet girl disappeared. She was replaced with a hard determined and stern person.

Yuumi marched upstairs to Sakura's room and threw the door open. The resounding crash had my mother flinching. She didn't really like it when a door was slammed. Yelling followed and only one voice was heard. There were pauses so I gathered that Sakura responded but I wasn't sure.

Finally after an hour Yuumi came back downstairs dragging a stubborn Sakura behind her.

Her hair was still slightly damp suggesting that Yuumi had forced her into the shower. She had also forced her to get dressed.

Sakura wore a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized red shirt that hung off her shoulders showing off the thin black strap of a tank top underneath it. A pair of dark red flat sandals were on her feet.

Her hair hung in straight lengths down to her waist and bangs slightly covered her right eye. Yuumi pushed her into the chair next to the one she had previously occupied slapped a bowl down in front of Sakura and told her to eat.

They had a staring/glaring contest before she relented and picked up her spoon and ate the cereal. After she was done she looked up and gave Yuumi a look that clearly stated 'are you happy now'? The older girl just gave a hard look and Sakura got up and walked away. She picked up a bag I hadn't noticed she was carrying before and walked away.

"Mikoto-Sama, Sakura-Sama and I must go to her parents lawyer and funeral arrangements need to be done. Please excuse her rudeness".

Yuumi bowed and turned to leave but my mother called her back. "Please with the formalities Yuumi. Don't worry about it. I know she's suffering. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me. See you later Yuumi-Chan". She bowed again and left. A minute later the door clicked as it shut.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I was having a bad day. First Yuumi drags me out of bed and then shoves me into the shower with my clothes still on then she makes me get dressed and go downstairs to eat and now I'm sitting in the office of my parents lawyer waiting for him to arrive.

We had been waiting for twenty minutes now and each tick of the damn clock got on my nerves. His much longer was he going to make me wait? He said he would be back in a minute and he still didn't show.

I was about ready to walk out of the office when the guy finally showed up carrying two boxes and a rather thick envelope.

"Sorry to make you wait Haruno-San but I discovered something else with your adoptive parents files. There is something connected with your birth parents. You weren't supposed to get this until you turned eighteen two months from now but things have changed. You get it now".

I frowned at this. What is he talking about? As far as I know my birth parents didn't have anything to give and what I did get was my mothers necklace which I always wore. My hand brushed it out of habit to make sure it was still there.

"I will now read your adopted parents Will". I stared at him blankly.

"What are you talking about"? He looked up from the paper he was looking at and glanced at me curiously. "You parents came to me after you moved from Suna and had me draw this up".

"In short they leave everything to you as neither of them have any living family. They also give you the things from your birth parents you would have received when you were eighteen".

It took three hours to go over the Will sign the official documents stating this had all been done. Then he slid the smaller of the two boxes over to me. I decided to open it later and he opened the bigger box.

Inside was an old journal wrapped with what looked like an oil cloth that was very dirty. The journal was thick and looked like it should belong in a museum. An old painting was also in the box. It was wrapped in yellowed paper so I couldn't see exactly what it was.

I thanked him for his help as Yuumi and I left. She took the box from me so I could hold the heavy journal and the painting. We put them in the car and she drove to the next stop on her list. The funeral home where my birth parents were buried as well as other people going back for three hundred years or so.

The sun was setting by the time we left. Making arrangements had been difficult. We had to get in contact with the police and make sure they were done with the investigation. After that things went smoothly. The funeral was set for a week from Saturday.

Finally we returned to Sasuke's... No my home. Mikoto had moved me here after what had happened. She had also given me use of her car until I could get a new one as mine had been totaled.

When we stepped through the door we were immediately surrounded. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino had each attempted to hug me at the same time. It was rather awkward considering the things I was holding.

They moved me to the living room and we set my stuff down on the low table. Yuumi immediately excused herself and retired to her room. Despite the girls plea for her to stay.

Ino immediately jumped to the box and the covered journal as well as the covered painting. "Come on Sakura! Show us what it is"! I sighed. I hadn't known her very long but even I know well enough to know that she won't stop until she gets her way.

"Alright fine". I sat down by the table and pulled the painting towards me. I carefully slid my finger under the edge of the paper and pulled it off. Flipping it over I dropped it in surprise.

Hinata caught it before it hit the floor. It was a painting of me and at the same time it wasn't. The girl in the picture was slightly younger.

Her hair was softly curled and a small crown was nestled into the curls. It was inlaid with diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires. A lock of her curled hair fell over one shoulder slightly covering the deep blue of the dress she wore.

Familiar green eyes stared back at me a soft smile on her face. Then I noticed something. She was holding a journal. One that looked exactly like the one I had gotten today. I would have thought it was me if I hadn't noticed the date in the corner of the portrait. It read in elegant script 1710. I couldn't make out the name clearly but it looked like it said Sai.

"Oh my gosh"! Ino gasped. "Where did you get this? I remember this! I was there the day it was painted"! Ino had a hand over her mouth. She gently took the painting from Hinata and vanished.

Curiosity got the better of me and I pulled the journal towards me. Pulling off the cloth I stared at it. The clasp came undone easily and I opened it to a random page and glanced it before closing it with a sigh. I couldn't read it. The journal was written in Latin. Figures.

Sasuke appeared with Ino and Mikoto behind her. He knelt in front of me briefly glancing at the book on the table. He took my hand and pulled me up and into his arms. I felt him gesturing behind my back but I didn't care. He pulled me from the room and up the stairs to his room faster than I could blink.

He sat us down in the center of his bed and rubbed my back. The tears that I hadn't been able to cry in a week finally came. The streamed down my face soaking his shirt but he didn't seem to care. He just held me rocking back and forth while stroking my hair.

Several hours later long after I had stopped crying I looked up from his chest and into his eyes. They were red which meant he was hungry. How long had it been since he fed?

"Sasuke"? I placed my hand on his cheek my fingers rest right by his eyes. His hmm rumbled in his chest. "How long"? He seemed to get the question but he just grunted again.

I pressed his face to my neck as I pulled him closer. My hand coming up to rest on the back of his head threading my fingers through his dark silky hair. His hands tightened on my waist as his tongue snaked out and licked my neck. His fangs sunk in leaving me with a tingling feeling.

One of Sasuke's hand moved from my waist up into my hair and fisting it. Tugging my head to an angle for better access.

Eventually he released my hair and pulled back. I was feeling a little light headed now and his dark eyes showed concern. "Are you alright Sakura"? I weakly nodded my head and he laid me down on the pillows. He got up from the bed but I was too tired to really notice.

I fiddled with my bigger shirt and managed to pull it off. My jeans were another story. Skinny jeans just don't come off as easily. I was getting frustrated when another pair of hands pushed mine away.

Sasuke helped me out of my jeans and then into a pair of my shorts. Then I rolled under the blankets and curled up on my side. I was so tired. By the time he slipped under the blankets I was almost asleep. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist as I settled my head against his chest. I was asleep a minute later

I opened my eyes to the familiar clearing. The smell of the cherry blossom trees hung in the air filling it with its delicately sweet scent. A few petals drifted down settling in random places around me.

I stood up and glanced around. Sasuke was sitting next to the spot I'd been occupying a second ago. His hands were behind his head and he was watching me.

Sasuke had been with me every time I'd come here during the past week. He would talk sometimes but mostly I would wander around before I would come back and fall asleep. Then the nightmares would happen. It was a re occurrence. I would always stumble around my house calling for my parents. Each time it was a different scene. Someone was holding them hostage and they would make me watch as they killed them.

Other times I would find them already dead and the shadow person standing over them laughing hysterically. What scared me the most was when they got up and blamed me for their death and for not being there sooner. Then I would wake up alone in my room and wish someone was there to tell me if was okay.

Tonight things were different. Sasuke looked like he had something he wanted to share with me. He was just waiting for something.

"What's wrong"? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was so familiar to me that I almost laughed. Such a typical Sasuke gesture. I'd seen him do it countless times before when ever he had something to say.

"Tonight you got a journal. It belongs to you. It was one you kept during and before I met you for the first time. Though I imagined you probably can't read it as in this life you don't speak Latin". I nodded.

"That's what I thought. Well everyone will help you. Especially me. I know the most Latin. Though I believe you were more fluent then I was". I nodded again and his face turned more serious. "There's a part that's not in the journal that you need to know. It's not in there. This is one of my memories. It's my last one of you".

FLASHBACK OF MEMORY!

He stood up again and pulled me forward. The familiar tugging took hold and I found myself in an unfamiliar room

I was standing behind Sasuke but I wasn't really there. I was having an out of body experience. It was really strange. I was see through and floating.

The Sasuke in front of me spotted something and I realized it was Tsunade. He was speaking now and I turned my attention to his conversation.

"Where is she Tsunade"? He seemed desperate to find something or someone. His clothes were slightly stained with blood and torn in a few places.

Tsunade picked up the skirts of her teal dress and turned away calling over her shoulder for Sasuke to follow. Even though they were going at a fast speed I had no trouble keeping up.

It was then that I noticed the Sasuke whir brought me here wasn't with me anymore. We raced through the corridors and halls until we came to a room Tsunade and Sasuke both tensed up as she opened the door.

A feeling of absolute dread came over me and a heavy scent wafted out of the room. It was blood. The room was drenched in the scent. My eyes immediately zoomed in on a cloaked figure standing over a fallen figure. Something white was peeking from the corner of where they were standing. The figure turned and glanced behind them. Ruby eyes glistening beneath the hood covering his face and shielding him from view.

A maniacal crazed laugh escaped the person and if I hadn't known Sasuke was standing behind me I could have sworn he was looking at me. He vanished shortly after and his laughter faded shortly after.

I turned my attention to the figure on the floor. I reaped back in shock. It was me, or rather the me of the past. She was so pale. Her life's blood pooled around her coming from the wound on her chest. A katana stuck in the middle.

She was whiter then the snow that fluttered through the open window and landed on the carpet. Her eyes were closed and I though she was dead. A small gasp was sucked in behind me. Tsunade's hand was over her mouth tears gathering in her amber eyes.

Sasuke walked over to her side and dropped to his knees. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she called out to Sasuke. Her voice was faint and weak. Sounding like mine.

"Sas-s-suke-k-Kun". She coughed a bit and blood came up spilling out of her mouth and trickling down the side of her mouth staining what little pink was still visible of her hair. It was now dark red.

He picked up her hand and I could only imagine how cold it was. I didn't know for sure as I couldn't touch anything here.

The door was thrown open again and many people rushed in. Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Naomi were standing in front. Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto stood behind them.

Sasuke turned to Mikoto and addressed her. "Mother", he shouted. Desperation in his voice. "Is there anything you can do"? A tear slid down her cheek as she shook her head.

The me on the floor spoke again. "Sa-Su- u-ke-K-Kun, n-no ti..me. Li-listen to me". Another cough interrupted her as even more blood came out. After a moment she managed to gain her voice again.

"I-I w-wa-want you t-to kn-ow th-at... I-I-I lo-ve y-you. Th-is is-n't the end. I will fi-nd yo-u ag-ain, pl-please wait f-for me-e".

Her breathing was so shallow now coming out in quick pants. Tsunade walked forward and gently tugged the katana from her chest and tossed it aside. It clattered on the floor some distance away.

Sasuke lifted her up and held her on his lap. A faint smile graced her stained lips as she tired to raise a shaky hand up to his cheek. He pressed her hand closer to his cheek ignoring the blood on her hands even though it smeared on his face now.

She coughed again and more blood came out of her mouth and this time it came out of her chest too. Permanently staining her once white dress.

Her hand weakly tugged his head down into a final kiss. I touched my mouth feeling the tingle. He pulled back after a few seconds and I felt that he was going to say something important.

"Sakura, I have to tell you, something good. I love you too, so you need to stay with me. I need you, so don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me alone". I felt my heart break at the hurt and desperation in his voice. A tear slipped from the corner of his eyes and her hand moved to brush it away.

A frown graced her features as she brushed away more tears but it was useless they kept falling. Sasuke was crying. I felt a tear fall down my own cheek and I quickly brushed it away. "Do-on't cr-y, I-I will see you a-aga-in. I'm no-ot afr- aid to-o di-e. jus-t wa-it fo-or me".

With those final words her chest heaved again and her heart stopped. I didn't need good hearing to know her heart faltered and stopped. Her eyes went from the bright jade green to dull and lifeless. The light was gone from them as life left her. Her hand fell from his face and landed on the floor below her.

Sasuke buried his face near where her heart was as he was wracked with silent cries, uncaring if anyone saw him cry. He shook with his silent cries.

Behind us the loud cries of everyone filled the short silence. The girls cries were loud. Hinata's usually quite demeanor was gone and her sobs were loud. Naruto gathered her in his arms and she pressed her face against his chest.

I couldn't take my eyes off the scene before me. Sasuke still had his face against her chest. Time passed slowly. It could have been a year and I wouldn't have no the difference.

Finally Sasuke stood up bringing her with him. Her head fell back and her arm dangled at her side. He approached his mother and she turned to him tears still leaking from her eyes. "Please take care of her mother", and with that he handed her well me over to his mother and left.

END OF MEMORY FLASHBACK!

I was tugged back to the tree. Sasuke was waiting for me. I sank down to my knees. Replaying the scene in my head. He sat beside me and I looked at him. "What all happened that night"?

He took a deep breath and spoke. "That night we were ambushed. Some of the vampires felt that I should not have married the young princess of the humans. Some one gathered them together. The only thing I know is that he wore a cape and had red eyes. A trait that is common among my family".

"We got separated from the main group of guards and were out numbered Sakura came up with a sure fire plan and it worked. For the most part. I didn't want her to fight with us because she'd only been a vampire for three months and wasn't at a full vampire strength yet".

Another deep breath and he continued. "She was separated from us and so was the caped guy. It took to long to deal with the invaders and locate you. Tsunade found you. She said you told her to get help. You were apparently fighting their leader off and you were no match for him. I never found out who did it either. Only you know. Somewhere in your memories is the identity of him".

Sasuke embraced me then and I was startled. I called out to him. "Just let me hold you for a while, just for a while". I didn't ask any more questions or say anything at all. I just stayed within the familiar circle of his arms.

Eventually he started to disappear and I was alarmed. "Sasuke"?! He gave me that smile that crossed with a smirk. "Don't worry Sakura. My time here is up. I won't see you again. Since I've done everything I was supposed to in helping with your memories. It's time for me to go and you to wake up".

He disappeared completely and the clearing that I'd become so familiar with shattered. I was left suspended in the darkness but something was calling me back.

I blinked my eyes and opened them to the darkness of Sasuke's room. The curtains were still drawn and I glanced at the clock it was almost three in the morning. Something stirred to my left.

Instead of me waking up on him Sasuke was snuggled up to me. His head on my chest and his hair tickled my chin slightly.

I shifted slightly until I was out from under him now his head was on the pillow. His arms tightened around my waist before loosening. I managed to slip out of bed without him waking up.

I crept to the door and opened it before slipping out. I made my way downstairs back to the living room. Following the sound of voices. The girls were still up. Good because we had a lot of work to do if I was going to translate the journal.

They looked up as I entered and no one seemed really surprised that I was up. Ino hopped up from the floor and came over to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Sakura I'm glad your up. I have something to show you. Mikoto found it not to long ago". A medium sized dark green velvet covered box sat beside the journal. It wasn't very tall but it was long.

She sat me down in the spot I'd occupied earlier and pushed the velvet box towards me along with a small golden key. I noticed the small key hole and I picked up the key and stuck it in and turned it.

The box opened with a small click. Red satin lined the inside of the box making a cushion for the object that sat inside. It was the tiara that the girl had been wearing in the portrait. A smaller box was set in the middle of the small crown and I knew it was the necklace from the painting as well.

Ino dropped her hand on my shoulder. "These are your things Sakura. You were the last princess so they rightfully belong to you".

"You died without leaving an heir to the throne so the rule fell to the people. They were at a loss for a long time but eventually they found a way to guide themselves. There's been no king or queen in Konoha for three hundred years. At least not for humans. Mikoto and Fugaku still rule the vampires".

"You guys know Latin right"? I asked changing the subject abruptly. They looked at me suddenly. Or rather behind me. I turned my head. Leaning in the door way against the frame was Sasuke. Wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama pants. His arms were crossed over his bare chest. One dark eyebrow was raised.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow of my own. "What"? He vanished and soon I found myself in his arms and standing with him in the same spot he'd been in before. He used one had and waved to the girls.

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan"! They all called out to me as they waved. "Your not going to help me"? They looked at each other then back at me laughing. "No way. We don't have a hope of wining a tug of war with Sasuke". He tossed me over his shoulder and walked out of the room and up the stairs back to his room.

I spent the rest of the night talking to Sasuke about things and my dream/vision. He filled in the blanks that I didn't know and I told him about the first memory I had a week ago. This seemed to surprise him greatly and he cursed. Apparently he knew who I was referring to. When I asked him he said one thing. "Madara".

* * *

Um yeah ta da? Next chapter is done! Hope you liked it. Review and all that. Please no flames. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	8. Chapter 8 The Forgoten Secret

Hey people. So here's chapter eight. This one will be different from other chapters. Most of it will be in Sakura's point of view reading from the journal. Some of the entries will cut off when she flips to the next one suddenly. So sorry about that. So yeah on with the summary, disclaimer and the story!

Summary: After being faced with the tragic death of her parents and then memory loss in a car crash two years ago Sakura has adpated to living with her foster parents. They moved to Konoha and now Sakura is attending Konoha prep, theres just one catch though this is a school for vampires and humans so they can mingle together. Sakura meets Sasuke and his friends and learns some dark secrets that are the key to unlocking her past, without it she might not have a future. As if highschool wasn't bad enough she now struggles to remember things from her past life and deal with the threat that claimed her life before. Not to mention she's falling for the gorgeous vampire prince Uchiha Sasuke. Whats a girl to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own the cannon characters or the original story. I own this story and the OCs Naomi and Yuumi.

* * *

Chapter 8 The Forgotten Secret

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

The box I hadn't opened the night before contained a letter from my birth mother. It explained how she had come into possession of Sakura's journal and why she had it.

Her letter had also contained a surprising piece of information. It also made complete sense as to why she had Sakura's journal in the first place.

The letter said that if I were to trace my family back three hundred years I would be able to directly link myself to the last princess.

Apparently princess Sakura had a brother named Kaito. He had been presumed dead after having been taken at the age of twelve. The people who had taken him had been after the princess. He stopped them and they took Kaito instead.

No trace of him was ever found so be was thought to be dead. That wasn't true. Two years after the death of his sister he showed up. Finally having escaped his captors after having spent sixteen years away he was anxious to return and see the little sister he'd saved. Only to discover he was two years too late.

He didn't have the will to lead his people anymore and it was because of them that they were able to pull together and rule themselves. Kaito was now twenty eight years old. He met a woman named Nanami. This was how the Haruno line continued even though we no longer ruled over our people.

Now that I think about it technically Nanami would be both my sister in law as well as my great however many grandmother. How weird.

The rest of the things in the box had just belonged to my mother and father. Nothing else about Kaito or Nanami. There aren't even any records of him ever having come back.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and day sitting at the coffee table in the living room with a Latin to English dictionary, a notepad, and Sakura's journal. Right now I had translated part of it and was reading about the daily torture of a fifteen year old girl. She disliked the many tutors she had to see each and everyday. They were tasked with the job of teaching her everything she would need to know so she could someday rule her people correctly. This is was the journal said.

_December the fifteenth 1705_,

_I wish mother wouldn't make me sit through all those tutors all day long. They're so boring. All they ever do is get onto me and treat me like a child. Mother says that I need to learn this stuff so that when I'm queen one day I'll be able to rule with a kind but stern hand. _

_ Honestly can't she see that I don't want to be queen? I feel like my whole life has been decided for me. I wish that for just one day I could be free to do what I wanted. Not only that but I wish Kaito were still here. If he spree then he would be next in line for the throne and I would... It wouldn't change anything. I'd be married off to some other prince and rule a different kingdom in hopes of making one of our fragile alliances stronger. _

_ That reminds me. Tomorrow the prince of Suna is supposed to arrive here with his two older siblings. Mother told me I needed to dress to impress. I wish someone would listen to me. My deepest wish is that for just one day I could do whatever I wanted without fear of repercussions or people thinking I'm a princess who doesn't care for her people. If I could do whatever I wanted I would become a doctor. No one will take me seriously though. Even my friends laughed at me and said women can't become doctors because it's a mans job. _

That's funny. We shared the same dream. I want to become a doctor too. "How weird is that". Someone settled behind me and warm arms in ticked my waist as a chin rested on my shoulder and black hair tilted into the corner of my vision. "What's weird Sakura"? Sasuke asked from behind me as I leaned into his warmth automatically.

"This part of Sak... Her journal that I've translated talks about a dream that she had. One that I share with her. She wanted to be a doctor. It's funny because I do too". I watched as his eyes scanned the book and a slight smile tilted his lips upward.

"You know you never would let me read this. Freaked out on several occasions when I would just pick it up. You were almost religious about it. It was amusing to watch you get flustered when writing".

I shook my head and got back to reading. Now was not the time for distractions. My mother wanted me to have this book for a reason. Which mean that it contains something important. I flipped a few more pages and pulled the book closer to me along with the dictionary.

_March the twenty eigth 1709_

_Today my dad announced he was stepping down from the throne at the end of the year and I would be taking over. Regardless of the fact that I wasn't married yet. He said this at my nineteenth __birthday celebration in front of the entire court. I was so shocked. I kept looking around me at all the smiling faces of everyone there._

_One face in particular stood out aming the rest. My fathers advisor. He seemed far to pleased that father would be stepping soon and I got the feeling that he was hiding something. I've never trusted him and he frankly looks like he's up to no good. _

_His name is Orochimaru..._

I jerked back from the book and released it. It fell to my lap on a different page as Sasuke jumped behind me. His head came up from my shoulder and he looked around for danger. Then back down to me. "What wrong Sakura"?

I shook my head as tears blurred across my vision. A sharp pain went through my head. Black rolled across my vision and my head slumped forward. I was losing consciousness and I barely felt Sasuke turning me around. His voice called out to me but it sounded so far away.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sakura didn't even seem to notice I was playing with her hair or that she was sitting in my lap now. She was to busy translating the journal page.

She suddenly dropped the book and slammed back into me a scared and hazy look in her eyes. I tried calling out it her but she didn't respond. I pulled the book out of her lap and set it on the table. Her head fell forward as her body jerked once. when I pulled her head back up and turned her around in my arms to pick her up her eyes were closed. what's going on?

Scooping her up I took her out of the livingroom in search of my mother. She would be able to tell what was wrong with her. I found her in her study looking over papers while sitting on the couch. When I walked in my mother jumped up from her seat and rushed over. "What happened"? She asked as she took Sakura from me and laid her down on the couch.

"She was reading an entry in the journal when she suddenly jerked back and dropped it. Then she passed out". My mother sighee and smoothed Sakura's hair away from her face and placed her palm on Sakura's now flushed face.

"She most likely regained a memory. Tsunade-San informed me of how her first memory recovery went. She blacks out and a low fever sets in. It will only last a few hours and then she'll wake up". Despiste her reassurances I was still worried.

Hinata's P.O.V.

* * *

Mikoto had asked me to check out the journal. She was curious to know what memory Sakura had possibly regained and since I knew the most Latin next to Sasuke I was the best for the task.

I entered the living room and walked over to the book. It was already open to a page so I just assumed this was the one Sakura had been reading.

_April the seventeenth 1709_

_ I was right, my fathers advisor was up to no good. I'be had my suspicions sense my birthday party but up till now I haven't been able to dig anything up on him._

_ Tonight I followed his loyal servant he goes by the name Yukimaru Hatoshi. I don't think that's his real name because I heard Orochimaru call him Kabuto. _

_ They slipped down to the dungeons and entered the secret part that doubles as an escape route for us if we're ever in danger. Apparently if you go a few feet down the tunnel there is a hidden door. I followed Yukimaru down there and was able to hear them speak. _

_ They are planning something terrible and I'm to afraid to write it here. Orochimaru isn't acting alone. He's gotten the help from an outside party. The only thing I know is that he's a part of Sasuke's family but they banished him. _

_ I never saw him but I could hear him. His voice sent icy shivers down my spine. I know they saw me down there. I don't know what to do. I know I should tell someone what I heard but I'm so scared. I don't know what to do or who I should tell. _

I looked up from the book. What could be so terrible to scare her so much? Sakura had always been strong. No wait that's not true. I though back to around the time I met her. Actually it was shortly after the date off this entry.

FLASHBACK!

Naruto had been excited all day. He wanted me to meet his new friend and Sasuke's girlfriend. He'd only met the girl a few weeks ago himself.

Tonight her family was having a small party to celebrate the birthday of her brother and to give wishes for his soul to rest in Peace. I knew the story of his brave rescue of his sister and sacrifice well. Many years of searching had yielded nothing. So he was assumed dead.

This party was just for close friends and family. Princess Sakura had invited Sasuke's family and us as well. She wanted to get to know the friends Sasuke had if she was going to be part of his life. they had gotten together two months after Sasuke's birthday last year.

Finally the hour had come. Ino pounced into my room to do last minute outfit checks. I love the girl but she can be so infuriating with all her everything's got to be perfect when it comes to clothes thing.

My dress was silver and sleeveless. Falling down to brush the ground when I walked. Ino had braieded my hair so it looked like a crown encircling my head. Small hewed clips holding diamonds and amethyst were holding the braids in place on my head.

Ino's on dress was a dark purple and had off the shoulder sleeves that hugged her arms down to her elbows. Her hair had been released from its usual ponytail and hung in a straight curtain down to her waist her banks were clipped back so that you could see both of her eyes for once.

Tenten and Naomi entered my room next. Tenten's dress was jade green and had one shoulder strap her dress was the same length as mine and Ino's. Ino must have hidden all her hair ribbons because her hair was down stopping a few inches short of her waist. A scowl was set on her pretty face directed at Ino. My assumption was correct.

Naomi's dress was red and sleeves like mine. The only difference was that hers had a corset back. She turned around and shook the long ties at me. She never had been good a tying these things. I let out a small giggle and quickly laced it up and tied it up with a little bow.

Ino must have gotten a hold of her because her hair wasn't in the usual style of long and straight. Soft curls framed her face beautifully. Her reds eyes really stood out against the ruby dress. I was about to say that to her when Ino decided to speak.

"Hey Naomi, this time make sure Itachi keeps his hands to himself. If he untied your dress again it better be In the privacy of your room". Naomi nodded as a soft blush covered her cheeks. Naomi's appearance suggests that she's older then us but in reality we have a good twenty years on her. Strange when you think about it really.

Alright time to go. We walked down stairs and outside to the waiting carriage.

It didn't take long to get to the palace where the party was being held. The boys greeted us and Sasuke showed us the way to the ball room. Sakura and her parents had yet to enter.

Men lining an entrance to the door on the opposite side of the from started blowing trumpets as the doors swung open. A tall man rushed out the doors and to the end of the line before speaking.

"Announcing their royal majesties King Haru Haruno and Queen Sayuki Haruno" Trumpets blared out as they made their entrance and took their seats. The party resumed after the trumpets stopped. Several minutes went by and no sign of Sakura. Sasuke was looking A bit frustrated. Naruto's constant teasing about him being whipped didn't help either. I was just about to call him on it when the trumpets sounded again.

The doors on the balcony overlooking the ballroom opened up and the guy from before spoke loud again. "Presenting her royal highness crown Princess Sakura Haruno. Light footsteps reached my ears and I saw a silhouette appear in the dim lighting.

She finally appeared. Her expression was forced. A hard smile graced her features and I could see worry and fear lurking in the facade she was pulling. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her by her tiara. The crown was inlaid with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds.

Her dress was a pearly white with off the shoulder straps. It fell to the floor like watered silk. Almost sparkling under the lights as she walked. I payed little attention to this. My attention was solely focused on the expression buried deep within her jade eyes.

She descended the stairs and approached the chairs where her parents sat. She lifted the sides of her dress and gave a deep curtsie to her parents. They nodded their heads and she turned to face her guests.

"Friends, family I thank you for gathering here tonight to celebrate the birthday of my older brother. As many if not all of you may know he was kidnapped when he was twelve years old. Today we gather here to celebrate his twenty fourth birthday".

She paused to look up at the ceiling for a second. Her hands twitched at her sides. "Kaito where ever you are I wish you the best. I hope you come home one day". I raised my eyebrows at this. From what I was told everyone had given up on ever finding him. Not her.

Sometime later she came around and greeted us. "It's nice to officially meet you Sakura-San". Tenten smiled widely. A real smile spread on Sakura's face for a moment. The other greeted her except me. I studied her expression. The smile didn't last long. It slipped back into the fake one.

"Sakura-San would you accompany me to get a drink"? I could tell the question surprised her greatly but she accepted my invatation. The othersare to follow but I shook my hand silently telling them to stay put.

"I'm glad to finaly meet you. Naruto had many positive things to say about you. You were made out to be an angel. His discription was...". I cut her off and asked a question. "Is something troubling you"? Her eyes widened and for just a second her true feelings showed through before she looked them down. A small reflection in her eyes was all I had to know it had ever been there.

"No of course not! Please don't worry about me. Everything is fine". She reached out and squeezed my hand conveying her gratitude for my concern over her.

The party went on and Sakura opened up to us. We all got along well. She was even getting along with my cousin Neji. Who wasn't the nicest of people.

The clock began to chime the midnight hour and Sakura's father stood up. Conversation ceased immediately. "Before we can end out celebration tonight someone has s something he wishes to ask". A smile spread across my face as Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led Rhee to the center of the room in view of everyone.

He sank down on one knee in front of her and took hold of her left hand. Her eyes were wide as saucers. Surprise etched onto her features. As well as joy and hope. "Sakura Haruno. I've only know you for a year but in that time I've grown to love you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side". His hand went to his pocket and withdrew a beautiful ring "Will you marry me"?

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She could only nod as she searched for her voice. Finally she found it. "Yes"! She said loudly Sasuke stood up as he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. Her arms wound around his neck as she pulled back to look at him before stealing another kiss.

Ino rushed to Sakura's side and grabbed her hand as she moved out of Sasuke's arms. She lifted Sakura's hand up and compared rings. Ino's ring held a large three karat diamond surroundEd by a circle of amethyst Resting on a white gold band.

Sakura's ring was two karats and circled with rubies also on a white gold band. Tenten stuck her hand in the circle as well. Hers was smaller because she liked smaller things and Neji knew that. A square diamond that was a karat and a half sat on a white gold band. The band was inlaid with small emeralds all the way around.

I felt mahh and tugged into the group. The diamond in mine was three karats and purple spinel lined the banned like Tenten's.

END OF FLASHBACK!

I turned my attention back to the journal. That night Sakura had temporarily forgotten what ever it was that had her so scared. I never found out what it was but I had the feeling that it was linked with her parents death and her murder.

_ April the twenty fifth 1709_

_ I was right. They had seen me. The night after my brothers party I was confronted by the guy whom I didn't know the name of. He had long black hair that was spiky and blood red eyes so cold they child me to the bone so I was unable to move. He told me that if I spoke to anyone about their plans to over throw Mikoto and Fugaku so they could start a war with humans then he would start killing people I loved. Starting with my mom and dad. I couldn't do it though. I had to tell them. _

_ It had taken me so long to convince them that what I said wasn't a dream. Showing them the room in the tunnel deffinately helped. He called for Orochimaru and had him thrown in jail with Yukimaru. Finally I could relax. Everything was going to be fine. _

That's terrible. Poor Sakura. Living with such a secret. I froze up and remembereso somehting the night Sakura had been killed a man with a similar discription was seen fleeing the castle. Mikoto needed to know what I discovered right away.

I got up to rush to Mikotos study when I was tackled from behind. An arm slipped around my waist and a hand covered my eyes. I screamed in surprise. Someone was attacking me!

* * *

And that's a wrap my lovelies! Lovely cliff hanger don't you think? I bet I know what your thinking! Oh my GOD who's got Hinata?! Am I right? Tell me I'm right. I wouldn't bother asking who her attacker is cause that wouldn't be fair and it would totally ruin my intro to chapter 9!

And now for my big announcement!

I HAVE DECIDE TO ANSWER A QUESTION THAT MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING! SO PAY ATTENTION PLEASE! WILL I BE MAKING A SEQUEL TO MIDNIGHT ASSASSINS? *drumroll* YES! When will I start it? I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe when I finish this story. Which by the way is only got about five or so more chapters to go. This one will not have a sequel so sorry.

Okay that's all I got to say. Review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions disregarding the one I said I wouldn't answer then by all means aso away. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Please don't waste my time with petty insults by private messaging me a bunch of cuss words and other complaints that are written in text lingo cause honey I'M NOT GOONA READ IT! No flames if you don't like my stories then don't read them. Geez if I can figure that out so can you. Toodles and kisses for my lovely story readers.

*Cookies to anyone who can guess who Hinata's attacker is*!

-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
